CAZANDOTE
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: Cuando alguien secuestra a la nieta de un buen amigo, Jacob Black acude en su ayuda. Su plan es sencillo. Alejar a su buen amigo del peligro, rescatara su nieta y dejarlas a cargo de Sam Uley. Pero a veces los planes se complican, sobre todo si un Weremindful se enamora. El lobo está de cacería y al parecer su presa es Nessi. Renneesme Cullen es maestra en la Reserva de Pu
1. Chapter 1

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

RESUMEN

Cuando alguien secuestra a la nieta de un buen amigo, Jacob Black acude en su ayuda.

Su plan es sencillo. Alejar a su buen amigo del peligro, rescatara su nieta y dejarlas a cargo de Sam Uley.

Pero a veces los planes se complican, sobre todo si un Weremindful se enamora. El lobo está de cacería y al parecer su presa es Nessi.

Renneesme Cullen es maestra en la Reserva de Push. Cuando no acepta vender sus tierras es raptada. Jamás imaginó que un lobo vendría por ella y que vendría decidido a manejar su vida. Y eso no lo permitiría.

Pero no es el único, alguien más está cazando a Nessi, y Jacob tendrá que defenderla.

CAPITULO 1

Cuando el altísimo hombre descendió del avión, el anciano sonrió. Jacob Black había llegado.

Carlisle Cullen había cumplido ese verano los 78 años, de buena salud aunque de paso vacilante extendió la mano para recibir a su viejo amigo. Jacob lo abrazó y lo alzó del suelo. Así lo había hecho desde la primera vez que se vieron, cuando un joven lobo inexperto había caído en una trampa que habría sido mortal si el hombre no hubiera aparecido.

Ese día Carlisle liberó a un lobo, se encontró con un hombre y ganó un amigo para toda la vida. Y ese amigo le había pedido ayuda. Su nieta Renneesme había desaparecido y si alguien podía encontrarla ese era Jacob.

— ¿Tienes todo? ¿Las dos camionetas? —preguntó Jacob a Carlisle.

—Todo —le extendió un manojo de llaves que Jacob recibió, su mirada extrañada llevó a Carlisle a agregar—: la de la reserva tiene las llaves debajo de la butaca; la otra camioneta está afuera en el sector B5.

—Peter te llevará a casa de Renneesme —agregó Carlisle dándose vuelta y presentándole a un joven de no más de veinte años—. Peter Hale, conoce a mi amigo Jacob Black. Peter al igual que Carlisle, no podía esconder su herencia Cheyenne, le sonrió afablemente y le tendió la mano.

Jacob la recibió y la apretó con fuerza. Sacó de su abrigo un sobre y se lo tendió a Carlisle. Miró hacia el avisador del aeropuerto.

—Embry Call te estará esperando. No te muevas de Ketchikan hasta que vaya a buscarte, será mejor que te apures y no te preocupes.

—Regrésame a mi nieta muchacho.

—Lo haré, Carlisle.

El anciano solo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de salida. Su vuelo a Alaska estaba a punto de despegar. Cuando lo vieron subir, Jacob giró hacia Peter.

—Bien, llévame a su casa y cuéntame qué sabes.

—Renneesme vive en la casa del Centro Nizipuhwahsin1 en la reserva2 desde que llegó de la universidad. Hace como dos meses llegaron unos hombres a Browning, dijeron que estaban haciendo un estudio para crear un gran complejo turístico que crearía muchas fuentes de trabajo y se los vio salir y recorrer los alrededores de la Reserva hasta que empezaron a comprar las tierras que rodean la reserva, cuando Carlisle les dijo que no vendía, vinieron a hablar con Renneesme, con una fuerte propuesta.

— ¿Cuánto?

—$250.000

—Déjame adivinar, ella les dijo que no.

—Exactamente.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Jacob

—La semana pasada.

—Y hace tres días desapareció...-El muchacho se veía claramente compungido.

—Ella, es… señor Black, una… _natsówaaki_3… maestra muy buena.

_Lo imagino y estás enamorado de ella _pensó Jacob mientras miraba hacia fuera. En algún lugar habían retenido a la joven y solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

— ¿Tienes quién te regrese? —le preguntó al llegar al Centro.

—Sí. Mi amigo Erick; allí está —Peter señaló a un jovencito con la cara llena de granos esperándolo en una moto no muy nueva.

— ¿Has dejado la camioneta?

—Sí, dónde Carlisle me dijo.

—Excelente.

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Jacob tomó su equipaje de arriba y se dirigió a la casa adyacente al centro. La casa era una construcción pequeña pintada de blanco y tenía una gran cantidad de flores blancas alrededor. Margaritas, rosas.

Jacob abrió la puerta. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró, necesitaba encontrar el olor de la joven si quería encontrarla. Se decía que Jacob Black era el mejor rastreador Weremindful que se pudiera encontrar y así era. Jacob era una rara mezcla genética. Una abuela jamaiquina le había dado el color a su piel, un tono oscuro mucho más que el de un furioso bronceado y al que sus ojos increíblemente verdes hacían lucir aún más oscuro en el contraste.

Una cabellera ondulada que usaba en dos largas trenzas atadas que sin llegar a ser rastas daban ese aspecto; de su padre noruego, había heredado el verde de sus ojos y una preclara inteligencia y de su madre mejicana, la larga y afilada nariz, las espesas y arqueadas pestañas, el arco de sus cejas y definitivamente su sentido del humor. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Weremindful Jacob llevaba una barba corta y prolija.

Y algo más… de su abuela había heredado una percepción de la naturaleza humana y natural que se acercaba más a la magia y que le permitía hacer cosas que nadie más podía. Normalmente vivía en Hermosillo, Nueva México, allí había llegado después de haber dejado Clavijo y haberse convertido en vaquero de rodeo. Su extraña empatía con los animales lo había convertido en una celebridad y muy rico. Cada peso ganado lo había invertido en un rancho donde criaba caballos para rodeos.

Le había robado la idea a su amigo Paul Forester y nunca se había arrepentido. Cuando Carlisle lo había llamado por teléfono para pedirle ayuda, no le importó cruzar el país para hacerlo. Ese hombre le había salvado la vida cuando era solo un muchacho. Ahora debía apresurarse, no tenía mucho tiempo, si quería buscar a una joven desaparecida.

Abrió sus ojos y percibió su entorno. La casa era muy pequeña, limpia y ordenada. Una pequeña sala con una biblioteca, una mesa llena de papeles, nada fuera de su lugar excepto una taza de café sobre la mesa, con media taza llena. Seguramente había estado trabajando y alguien había llamado a la puerta. Cuando abrió la tomaron.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto todo en orden, una bata sobre la cama y ropa en una silla. Jacob se dirigió a la cama y tomó la almohada la puso sobre su cara e inspiró.

El olor de la mujer lo llenó, cerró sus ojos y lo memorizó, ese olor lo llevaría a ella. Olía a flores, un toque de jazmín y algo de retama. O una mezcla, ya recordaría qué flor olía así. Cuando comprendió que ya lo tenía. Soltó la almohada y comenzó a desvestirse. El lobo era mucho más rápido y más sensible. Si alguien podría alcanzarla y rápido ese era el lobo.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres lobo… solo lobo**__._

Un leve ondear de materia, y el hombre dio paso al lobo en su interior, y salió hacia el desierto siguiendo un perfume de jazmines, retama y algo más.

_**1 **__**Creado en 1994 por Darrel Kipp, el Centro Nizipuhwahsin (Nuestro Idioma Originario), es una escuela desde jardín de niños hasta octavo grado, que imparte docencia casi por entero en idioma Push.**_

_**2 **__**La chica de mi novela es una india Pies negro, de la Reserva indígena Push (Pies**_

_**Negros). Esta reserva existe se ubica en Browning, Montana, así como también existe la**_

_**Escuela que Kipp creo con el objeto de rescatar las tradiciones y los valores de sus**_

_**Antepasados que iban despareciendo. En las escuelas públicas de la reserva, donde el 60% de los estudiantes abandona la secundaria antes de graduarse, los administradores y maestros decidieron centrar mayor atención en las tradiciones blackfeet no sería Push. Allí se lanzó un nuevo programa que incorpora la cultura, la historia, el arte y el idioma de los pies negros y otros indígenas norteamericanos.**_

_**3 **__**Natsówaakii**__**: mujer hermosa (en lengua de los Push).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 2

El perfume de Renneesme era tenue pero el lobo lo percibía. La tierra de Montana, era magnífica. Enormes extensiones de bosques de abetos, pinos y coníferas, con picos nevados a lo lejos y hermosos lagos de azules aguas. Pero también extensas praderas.

Aquí en esta región cerca del Parque Nacional Glacier se asentaron los Pies Negros buscando refugios contra los vientos invernales de las planicies, supliendo sus tradicionales cacerías de bisontes por otros tipos de alimentos.

El lobo siguió el rastro a un costado de la carretera. Evidentemente alguien la había llevado tierras adentro de la reserva de Push. Pero no hacia Browning. Más bien hacia el límite norte de la Reserva.

Doce horas después de haber salido de la casa de Renneesme, el lobo de Jacob se detuvo oteando el horizonte. Colinas abajo podía observar lo que a todas luces parecía un campamento. Máquinas excavadoras, _demasiadas, si piensas construir un hotel, _camionetas, y autos. Había al menos cinco casas rodantes muy grandes y se habían levantado no menos de diez tiendas. Su olfato le había afirmado que Renneesme Cullen estaba allá abajo.

El lobo se echó en la verde hierba y esperó la noche. Nadie tiene la visión periférica más extraordinaria que un lobo. Aún cuando solo pueda ver en blanco y negro. Desde dónde estaba el lobo, el hombre en su interior buscaba las debilidades del campamento para entrar. Al anochecer el enorme movimiento se detuvo y vio como al menos unas veinticinco personas ingresaban a algunas de las casillas, seguramente

Se utilizarían como comedores.

El lobo comenzó a acercarse.

Esperaría su momento.

No podía sentirla, solo olerla. Su agudo oído había captado algunas conversaciones, y de algo estaba seguro, nadie construía allí un complejo turístico, por más cerca del Yellowstone que estuviera. Había algo más pero no podía saber qué. Aun cuando su prioridad era encontrar a la nieta de Carlisle.

Cuando la noche llegó, avanzó hacia las tiendas, en ninguna estaba ella. Así que incursionó hacia el sector de las casillas rodantes. En una de ellas encontró ese elusivo perfume de… madreselva, sí ahora se daba cuenta de cuál era su olor: madreselva. La puerta estaba cerrada así que quizás era hora que el hombre cooperara. Se retiró hacia atrás donde estaba seguro que nadie lo vería y esperó el cambio.

El cambio del lobo al hombre requería un gran poder de concentración, debía adentrarse en su conciencia buscando encontrar el estado Theta, allí era posible visualizar dentro de él la imagen del hombre y sacarlo afuera.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres hombre… solo hombre.**_

El hombre rápidamente se movió con las habilidades del lobo, quitó de un tendero lleno de ropa a secarse, probablemente de los trabajadores, un pantalón y se lo puso, descalzo avanzó hacia la puerta de la casilla donde debería estar la nieta de Carlisle. Cuando entró, un hombre estaba durmiendo en lo que sería el comedor de la casilla. Jacob se acercó, tomó una linterna de la mesa y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

El hombre no despertó. Jacob siguió su olfato, la puerta estaba cerrada. La abrió e ingresó. La puerta daba a un pequeñísimo dormitorio donde solo había una cama que se podía levantar para liberar espacio. Sobre ella, hecha un ovillo, dormía quién buscaba. Su perfume era inequívoco. La luz no era muy clara pero la joven tenía las manos atadas. Cuando se acercó a su lado para llamarla su extraordinario olfato le indicó que ella no despertaría, el olor del peyote4 casi cubría su olor natural de madreselva.

— ¡Despierta! —susurró en su oído, pero ella ni se movió. Jacob decidió levantarla con manta y todo y sacarla de allí. No pesaba nada, era una joven diminuta. En estado de alerta decidió cerrar la puerta donde la tenían y salir con ella.

Cuando llegó afuera comenzó a alejarse con rapidez. Su estado físico permitía un gran despliegue pero las habilidades y la fortaleza del lobo le permitían una considerable resistencia física. Cuidando las huellas que dejaba se alejó. Su destino era alcanzar una de las cuevas que Carlisle había dejado marcadas en el mapa que le había dejado. De allí iría al primer refugio y luego al aeropuerto con destino a Ketchikan.

Dos horas después llegó a la cueva, la noche ya estaba cerrada, seguía vestido solo con un pantalón y descalzo. Había logrado que el lobo le prestara su gruesa piel, eso requería una ingente capacidad de concentración que muy pocos Weremindful poseían, pero Jacob si podía hacerlo. Su liviana carga ni se había movido así que la acomodó sobre la manta con que la había sacado de la cama y la colocó en el suelo de la caverna.

—Fuego —se dijo en voz alta. El hombre encendería el fuego. Salió de la cueva recolectó leña seca y con un pedernal encendió una fogata, le arrimó bastante leña y miró a su bulto tapado. Seguía sin moverse. _¿Estará bien? _La duda lo hizo acercarse a ella y abrió la manta, el reflejo de la hoguera daba a su rostro y su piel un tono de oro. Cuando sacó la manta de su cara, comenzó por desatar sus manos. Luego retiró el cabello de su rostro.

_Es… preciosa_… se dijo, su piel tenía un tono de alabastro, usaba un largo y espeso flequillo que tapaba sus cejas. Parecía tener una melena oscura y corta que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Estaba dormida, respirando pacíficamente, sus largas pestañas eran igualmente oscuras y curvadas. Tenía una naricita pequeña y respingada. Sus labios eran perfectos, una adorable boca _besable. _Jacob se sonrió a sí mismo _¿Besable? _En ese momento ella sacó una lengua rosada y lamió sus labios.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Jacob simplemente acercó su boca a la suya y su lengua buscó la de Renneesme. Su sabor lo sorprendió. La pequeña lengua se adhirió a la suya y Jacob comenzó a chuparla. Renneesme dio un pequeño gemido que repercutió directamente en su polla que saltó buscando avisar que también estaba. Jacob no soltó a Renneesme, profundizó su beso mientras ella buscaba acercarse a esa pequeña fuente de placer.

De repente Jacob se encontró pasando los brazos bajo su cuerpo y levantándola para profundizar aún más su beso. Renneesme respondió haciendo exactamente lo que él hacía. _El peyote _pensó Jacob, pero eso no lo detuvo. Cuando Renneesme levantó sus brazos para abrazarlo gimió y Jacob comprendió que su gemido era de dolor no de placer.

La soltó mientras veía como su rostro reflejaba su dolor en una mueca que arrugaba su naricita. Jacob la dejó en el suelo sobre la manta y buscó la causa. Levantó uno de sus brazos, había abrasiones dónde había estado atada. Lo más probable es que la hubieran mantenido en esa posición desde que se la llevaron.

La volvió a tapar y ella volvió a adoptar la posición fetal. Jacob avivó el fuego. Hacía frio. Y si quería mantenerla caliente el lobo tendría que hacerlo. Cuando Renneesme despertó se sentía mareada. No sabía dónde estaba porque no reconocía nada.

Creía que era un sueño. En su sueño estaba en una cueva y a su lado velando su sueño un hermoso lobo negro. Cuando intentó levantar su cabeza no pudo. El lobo se acercó hacia ella y Renneesme le sonrió. Estiró su mano y acarició la frondosa melena debajo de su mandíbula.

— ¡Lobo bonito! —susurró Renneesme antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver a su sueño de peyote.

El lobo jamás había visto nada más hermoso. _¡Lobo bonito! _La única cosa hermosa en esa cueva era ella. Sus ojos, enormes y oscuros, lo habían encandilado pero la sonrisa que le dedicó lo dejó sin aire. Por un segundo ella pareció brillar como si fuera de oro líquido. Sus labios rosados lo llamaron con fuerza y hubiera acudido si ella no hubiera cerrado sus ojos una vez más.

Debía sacarla de allí. Carlisle había preparado una cabaña alejada de su propia tierra. Allí había dejado una camioneta, ropa y lo que necesitarían en caso de emergencia. Necesitaba llegar hasta el Parque Gracier. Buscó dentro de sí al hombre y cuando lo encontró completó su cambio y luego se vistió con el pantalón vaquero. Alzó a su dormida carga y reinició el viaje.

Mientras caminaba con ella en brazos el paisaje cambiaba frente a sus ojos, de una llanura extensa a un bosque que se volvía cada vez más y más tupido. Los agudos sentidos del lobo iban alertas sabía que los podrían estar buscando y de ninguna manera la pondría en riesgo.

Su carga en sus brazos dormía tapada con la manta. Por un momento había corrido la manta para ver su rostro. Su pequeño bebé dormía. Jacob se tomó unos minutos para verla a pleno luz del día, el lobo no veía colores pero el hombre si, ella tenía el cabello negro, muy oscuro, casi tanto como el suyo. Pero su piel era de un increíble tono dorado. Su cara de rasgos finos y delicados se veía sonrosada, al menos no tenía frío. Jacob la volvió a tapar y siguió su marcha, debía llegar antes de que anocheciera o ella despertara.

4 El peyote es un pequeño cactus sin espinas endémico de la región sudoriental de los Estados Unidos

(Incluidos los estados de Texas y Nuevo México) y el centro de México. Contiene numerosos alcaloides,

Entre ellos la mezcalina, que es un poderoso alucinógeno.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 3

Cuando había hablado con Carlisle había sido muy meticuloso en los planes. Carlisle desaparecería inmediatamente. Viajaría hasta Ketchikan donde Sam le daría alojamiento. Pero antes prepararía un lugar aislado que le permitiera llevar a Renneesme. Mientras caminaba, con ese cálido bultito en sus brazos, por un segundo pensó que hubiera pasado si no la hubieran encontrado, si hubiera llegado tarde… Sin siquiera pensarlo el lobo afloró gruñendo.

No le gustaba ni siquiera la idea de no haberla encontrado. Había algo en ella. Quizás su indefensión. _O quizás estoy demasiado solo _se planteó. Ver a sus amigos de Clavijo, casados, completamente enamorados y muy felices, ver a Quil sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando les contó que Leah estaba embarazada lo había puesto nostálgico. De qué valía el mejor rancho que el dinero podía comprar si no había nadie con quien

Compartirlo.

Y esta pequeña cosita que dormía en sus brazos, lo había subyugado. Su olor, o su sabor, o esa increíble sonrisa, o quizás el color dorado de su piel, algo en ella llamaba al hombre y al lobo por igual, y esto jamás había pasado. Siempre hasta ahora el hombre había sido el dominante. Acá estaba gruñendo decididamente lobuno mientras atravesaba caminando el bosque con solo pensar que podría no tenerla.

Había memorizado la topografía del lugar y sabía que estaba a no menos de dos horas. Cuando llegara al refugio la dejaría y averiguaría por qué la habían secuestrado, la verdadera razón. Las máquinas excavadoras, y los uniformes de los empleados eran de mineros, no constructores, algo buscaban o creían haber encontrado, por eso querían la tierra.

Cuando divisó el refugio se sorprendió, estaba en una pequeña loma colindante a un lago impresionantemente azul. Carlisle le había dicho que ahí solía llevarlo su padre de pesca, y el padre de su padre. Era un lugar casi inexpugnable. Tenía un pésimo camino de tierra que algunos en la Reserva conocían. Pero no eran muchos.

Jacob aguzó su oído. Solo el murmullo de las aves y el chocar del agua en sus márgenes. Con su carga en brazos se acercó a la puerta y la empujó con fuerza. Al abrirla se introdujo.

La cabaña era pequeña. Un solo ambiente con una pequeña ventana tapada con unos cartones viejos, una más vieja chimenea y una especie de catre. Sobre él dejó su carga.

_**La cuarta tabla desde el umbral, sácala ahí encontrarás todo lo**__**que necesites.**_

_**C.C.**_

Carlisle había sido muy específico. La buscó la levantó y sacó una mochila enorme de ella. Cuando la abrió encontró una caja de metal, la abrió, contenía, fósforos, un cuchillo, una cuchara y un tenedor, tanza.

Después una serie de latas. _Comida. _Luego dos pequeños paquetes. Al desenvolverlo se armó una bolsa cama amplia y limpia. Ropa para él. Pantalones gruesos, botas, medias, camisas y una campera. Y un pequeño bolsito. Ropa interior para Renneesme, una toalla, jabón, cepillo de dientes y un peine. Cuando miró a su pequeño bulto, metió el bolsito dentro de las tablas de nuevo.

Quería a su mujer sin ropa interior. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, metió la mano al agujero para recuperar el bolsito, pero se arrepintió y volvió a dejarlo. Por último encontró una campera que por su tamaño era para Renneesme.

Jacob se puso de pie y colocó la bolsa cama en el suelo, abrió la suya y las unió. Luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño catre tomó su carga la destapó y la metió dentro de la bolsa.

Salió y regresó un rato después con leña seca. La colocó en la chimenea y encendió el fuego. Armó la pequeña cocina y salió de nuevo, cuando regresó colocó sobre ella una lata con agua del lago. Puso una lata de comida al lado del fuego y se dirigió a Renneesme. La izó de la cama y comenzó a desvestirla.

Apenas la tocó sus uñas crecieron. Ni siquiera había pensado en el lobo y allí estaba, tan deseoso como él de desnudarla. _Pervertido._ Jacob sonrió, quería ponerla cómoda, quitarle la ropa que hacía tres días llevaba, lavarla, y ponerla en un lugar cálido y limpio. Quería alejarla de la inmunda manta con que la había cubierto las últimas horas. _Y quería verla desnuda, necesitaba verla desnuda. _

Se apoyó en el catre y la sentó en su regazo. Ella había estado usando un suéter color azul con dibujos geométricos en rosas, fucsias azules y verdes, primero le quitó el suéter. Debajo de él llevaba una camisa de franela manga larga. Cuando se lo quitó y la miró. Ella seguía drogada. Miró la comida calentándose. Sabía que debería obligarla a comer algo si quería que saliera del sopor del peyote.

Sus largas uñas encorvadas le impedían manejar con delicadeza el cierre del sostén así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Cuando le quitó el sostén el lobo rugió con fuerza. Alguien tan delicado y pequeño no podría tener senos de ese tamaño.

Eran grandes, con pezones gordos que se encresparon con el frio, parecían pequeños brotes de rosa, impúdicamente erguidos, de un marrón suavemente oscuro. Su pequeña carga tenía grandes, deliciosas y perfectas tetas.

El sueño mojado de cualquier hombre… y lobo. Una de sus manos se elevó hasta uno de ellos y lo cubrió. Su lobo interior rugió de satisfacción, sus manos lo cubrían perfectamente, eran del tamaño… perfecto. Como si hubiesen sido hechas para él. Su dulce carga seguía dormida en sus brazos pero se movió para acurrucarse en su cuerpo.

La forma en que toda su piel se había encrespado lo sacó del ramalazo de pura lujuria en el que había caído acariciando sus pechos, tironeando sus pezones, sobando los duros bastones. La colocó sobre el catre y le quitó las botas, las medias y los pantalones. Debajo llevaba unas pequeñas bragas de algodón blanco. Cuando se las quitó un coño tan rosado como toda su piel lo recibió.

Lo tenía deliciosamente depilado. Jacob quedó dos segundos encandilado, como un animal nocturno ante un haz de luz, miró su coño y sus dedos dejaron a un lado sus bragas y la tocaron. Su piel era increíblemente sedosa, suave, infinitamente suave. Uno de sus dedos acarició toda su raya de una punta a la otra para luego empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez abrió sus labios, buscó y encontró su clítoris, lo acarició con un dedo primero, se apoyó sobre el tierno brote y movió la yema de su dedo en círculos sobre él sin soltarlo, Luego lo tomó con dos dedos, como respuesta el botón se endureció y contra toda lógica y control Jacob bajó de rodillas al lado del catre y lo buscó con su lengua.

Cuando lo tomó en su boca, lo apretó con sus labios cuidando de no morderla con sus largos caninos y lo chupó. Una, dos, tres veces, y luego más. Su olor lo llenó y Jacob supo que jamás había saboreado u olido algo más exquisito. De repente su cabeza se movió y miró su coño.

Sus manos se colocaron debajo de sus nalgas y la izaron solo un poco, lo suficiente como para meter la lengua en su centro. ¡_Mía! _Pensó, _mía. _Y cuando lo hizo, cuando encontró el cielo en la tierra, Renneesme se quejó. Un quejido de dolor que la hizo soltarla inmediatamente. Podía ver en su rostro que algo no andaba bien.

En la posición en que estaba, arrodillado en el suelo, movió con cuidado su cuerpo y la dobló lo suficiente como para ver su espalda. Profundos moretones la cubrían. Alguien la había pateado.

Sin siquiera pensarlo un enorme lobo negro ocupó su lugar. El lobo y el hombre buscaban algo de control. Desprendió su bragueta, abrió los vaqueros y se los sacó. Luego completó el cambio. Cuando vio que Renneesme buscaba la posición fetal intentando darse calor buscó concentrarse. Ella necesitaba al hombre.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres hombre… solo hombre**_

El hombre se puso de pie, buscó la toalla la mojó en el agua caliente y regresó a Renneesme. Y comenzó a limpiarla. Suavemente, con diligencia. Luego la alzó y la metió de nuevo en la bolsa cama. Antes de taparla la colocó de costado. Se acercó a ella, puso sus manos casi rozando su piel lastimada con las palmas abiertas sobre ellas y se

Concentró.

De su herencia paterna, Jacob reconocía al lobo que era por dentro, pero de su abuela había recibido un don infinitamente más valioso. La magia para muchas cosas pero sobre todo para curar. Su madre solía decir que en el fondo era un Chaman para felicidad de su abuela.

Esa magia, don o habilidad, no importaba el nombre, lo había ayudado muchas veces. Había puesto sus palmas sobre las magulladuras de Renneesme y una fuerte energía se expandió a través de ella llenándola de calor. Lo había hecho antes, consigo mismo, con amigos, pero nunca había observado lo que veía en ese momento.

La piel lastimada debajo de sus manos parecía despedir una aureola de radiante luz dorada. Todo el cuerpo de Renneesme brillaba. Jacob mantuvo la energía unos segundos más y la cortó. El cuerpo de Renneesme pareció brillar por unos segundos y luego adquirió su habitual tono dorado. Jacob la tapó.

Cuando la sopa estuvo caliente, abrió la lata y se acercó con ella y una cuchara. Levantó a Renneesme en sus brazos mientras le decía:

—Bien bebé, vas a tomar tres cucharadas de sopa, está caliente, es nutritiva y te ayudará a eliminar el peyote. Abre tu boquita bebé —Jacob había levantado la cuchara hasta sus labios y dejaba caer en su boca una cucharada pequeña. Cuando Renneesme sintió el sabor en su boca intentó alejarse

—No… no… —dijo en un susurro.

—Una más bebé, está salada y te hará bien, una más… -Pese a la resistencia de Renneesme, Jacob logró que tomara unas cuantas cucharadas. Luego la acostó de nuevo.

El usar la magia muchas veces lo dejaba agotado y habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado desde Ketchikan. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en el saco con ella. Ante su calor Renneesme se movió hasta acomodarse sobre él. Cuando estuvo sobre su cuerpo una de sus manos se ubicó sobre su pecho y agarró entre sus dedos un mechón de vello. Lo apretó y pareció conseguir el sueño casi de inmediato.

Jacob se sentía en la gloria. Su pequeña estaba durmiendo sobre él, desnuda, tranquila y sin dolor. La hidratación alejaría el efecto del peyote y lo mejor, una de sus manos se ubicó sobre sus nalgas. Era tan pequeña que su manaza parecía cubrirla por completo. Como si hubiera sido diseñada para apretarla, su mano se curvó sobre ella. Podía sentir sus dedos acariciando su desnudo coño.

Un pequeño movimiento y uno de sus dedos, estaba buscando su centro. Tenía miedo de lastimarla no había podido retractar la uña, así que con mucho cuidado comenzó una lenta inspección que lo fue llevando más y más profundo.

Su otra mano acariciaba su espalda, allí donde habían estado los oscuros cardenales. La misma mano buscó introducirse entre los dos y acariciar sus pechos. Pero Renneesme no estaba dispuesta a ceder terreno y moverse para facilitarle el acceso. Jacob sonrió corrió con su mandíbula el espeso flequillo y dejó en su frente un beso.

Completamente agotado se quedó dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**También quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han dejado y todos los favoritos y seguidores**_

_**Fanfics RxJ**__**: me encanta que te encanten mis adaptaciones así q aquí esta los sig. Capítulos.**_

_**jassiemaddoxtate15**__**: Gracias y claro continuare solo q a veces se me hace un poquito difícil pero las terminare. Y al terminar la historia pongo el nombre de la autora y el nombre y la continuación nop no tiene pero es de una serie donde cada pareja tiene su historia después cuando tenga más tiempo la subiré okey?.**_

_**IsaAngieClarisseNessieBlack:**__** Me encanto tu mensaje y pronto se terminara y besos para ti también cuídense chicas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 4

Los despertó el sonido de un animal gruñendo. En un minuto estaba cálidamente segura envuelta en el más perfecto capullo y en el siguiente era traída bruscamente a la realidad, sin saber dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado allí. Ni quién era el altísimo hombre negro que estaba parado desnudo al lado suyo.

No podía ver su rostro, solo su cuerpo. Alto, muy alto, con un cuerpo robusto de duros planos y músculos. Desde donde estaba casi sentada en el suelo en una bolsa cama solo podía ver sus impresionantes muslos y una oscura bolsa entre sus piernas y lo que evidentemente era un largo y enorme pene que podía ver colgando entre sus piernas abiertas. Si esta imagen frente a ella no fuera demasiado aterradora lo fue el enorme lobo marrón que acababa de entrar.

El ruido que la había despertado había sido el lobo empujando y rompiendo la frágil puerta. Sus dientes eran largos y filosos y estaba claramente enfurecido, de su hocico caía una especie de baba. _Está rabioso _fue su primer pensamiento sobre él. Tenía todo su pelambre erizado haciéndolo parecer gigantesco. Gruñía mirando al hombre negro parado delante de ella. El terror la hizo retroceder sentada en el suelo hasta alcanzar la pared a su espalda. De repente escuchó la clara y sonora voz del hombre.

—No sé quién eres, pero sería mucho mejor que dieras media vuelta y te fueras, si quieres… vivir.

Su tono era tan frío y desapasionado que Nessi se estremeció. _¿Qué está pasando? Es una pesadilla_. Se repitió. _Es una pesadilla. _Un parpadeo después el hombre caía al suelo frente a la bestia y lo más inconcebible sucedió ante sus ojos: el hombre ya no era hombre, era un enorme lobo que se lanzó y empujó al lobo marrón hacia afuera con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Desde dónde estaba aun paralizada, intentaba recuperar algo de cordura, podía sentir la feroz pelea. Los golpes y los gruñidos. Nessi intentó levantarse pero no pudo, se arrastró casi hasta la puerta. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Al llegar a ella intentó ponerse de pie, quería cerrar la puerta, quería despertar de la brutal pesadilla que se debatía frente a ella. Cuando se puso de pie, sus piernas se sentían tan débiles que temía desmayarse. Miró hacia afuera.

La mañana estaba empezando y la lucha era feroz. Ambos animales se veían sangrando, intentaban tomarse del cuello. El lobo negro lo agarró del cogote y evidentemente clavó sus dientes con fuerza, la sangre saltó y el lobo negro movió de un lado al otro al lobo marrón hasta que Nessi pudo sentir un crack. Le había quebrado la médula o el cuello. El lobo negro tiró al marrón sacándoselo de encima con un solo movimiento de sus fauces.

El animal cayó metros más allá y ya no se movió más. El lobo negro lo contempló sin moverse del lugar. Su morro estaba tan erizado que el animal parecía el doble del tamaño del lobo caído y desangrándose más allá. Cuando el lobo se dio vuelta. La vio. Nessi esta desnuda aferrada a la puerta mirándolo.

El lobo se agachó hasta poner la cabeza en el suelo y de repente Nessi sintió como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, el lobo pareció ondear, como una ola en el mar para dar lugar a un hombre que se paró y la miró desde donde estaba. Renneesme cayó desmayada.

Cuando Renneesme despertó el hombre estaba sentado a su lado mirándola. Estaba vestido y parecía esperar que despertara. En el mismo instante en que Renneesme recordó lo que había pasado intentó levantarse y alejarse lo más posible. La habitación era muy pequeña no pudo ir muy lejos. El hombre la miraba, en silencio.

Jamás había visto un hombre así. Aún sentado en el suelo con sus piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, era inmenso. Este hombre era un gigante. Su piel tenía un color chocolate, pero claro, café con leche. _Mestizo _pensó Nessi, como una pura india Cheyenne sabía de cruces de sangres, y si el tono de su piel no era lo suficientemente aclaratorio, esos impactantes ojos verdes lo decía a gritos.

El hombre parecía una fortaleza, sus hombros definitivamente no pasarían por la puerta. Nessi miró la puerta. Había sido puesta en su lugar. Luego su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al hombre. Parecía llevar su largo pelo en _¿rastas? No, no rastas, trenzas, lo lleva trenzado._

— ¿Quién… qué… e…res? —tartamudeó.

— ¿Quién? Un amigo de tu abuelo, me llamo Jacob Black y ¿qué soy? Un Weremindful.

— ¿Jacob Black…? —repitió. Había sentido a su abuelo hablar del astro de los rodeos. Pero su abuelo jamás le había dicho que era un….- ¿Weremindful?

—Podrías decir que soy un hombre lobo consciente.

Nessi se tomó la cabeza y ahí comprendió algo más. Estaba desnuda y con sus pechos al aire. Su cabello era demasiado corto siquiera para taparse, así que estiró la mano y agarró la bolsa cama y se cubrió.

Jacob se desazonó. Jamás en su vida había visto nada más hermoso. El tono de su piel, era profundamente dorado, el color de su cabello, sus rasgados y aterciopelados ojos negros con esas infinitas pestañas.

Y sus pechos… Dios, sus pechos eran gloriosos, magníficos, un hombre debería prenderse de ellos cada vez que pudiera, y no volver a soltarse. Y lo haría. De repente su polla se irguió casi descontrolada imaginándose mamándola, él prendido a sus pechos, chupándola fuerte, suave, lento, rápido de todas maneras, pero adherido a esos preciosos y gordos pezones. Y junto con el tironeó de su polla sus uñas, su barba, su cabello y sus incisivos se alargaron asustándola aún más.

_¿Hombre lobo consciente? Sí, claro, hombre loco inconsciente mejor. _Nessi intentó retroceder pero ya había retrocedido todo lo que era posible.

—Lo siento, bebé —señaló sus manos y luego sus dedos se elevaron hacia sus dientes—. Al parecer no puedo controlarlos cuando te miro. De repente me imaginé chupando tus hermosas tetas y solo crecieron. Créeme. Ninguna mujer que haya conocido antes me ha producido este afecto.

Nessi dio un respingo. Si este hombre creía que siendo tan sexualmente explícito iba a tranquilizarla estaba absolutamente equivocado. Estaba aterrorizada, este… loco hombre, lobo o lo que fuera la asustaba tanto como el sexo mismo. Su breve experiencia romántica con Tom Granger la había dejado completamente segura de que no había en ella nada sexual.

—No tienes que tenerme miedo, Renneesme, tú abuelo me mandó a buscarte.

—Nessi —dijo inconscientemente ella—. ¿Mi abuelo? Oh, Dios, no entiendo nada. ¡Eres un lobo! ¿Eres un lobo? Creo que vi que…

—Soy un lobo, bebé, pero no debes temerme. Jamás te haría daño.

— ¿Ese lobo…? —Nessi señaló hacia fuera.

—Era un Weremindful.

— ¿Cómo tú?

—Sí, bebé, como yo… creo que por eso nos encontró. Me cuidé de los humanos pero no de los Were.

— ¿Humanos…? dijiste humanos... No eres humano ¿verdad?..-Se veía completamente aterrorizada. Jacob intentó acercarse y ella gritó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Largándose a llorar casi histéricamente. Jacob se congeló en el lugar.

— ¡Nessi! —Dijo con fuerza—. Mírame bebé —como Nessi no lo obedecía, se lo repitió más fuerte—. ¡Nessi, mírame, si no lo haces voy a tocarte!

Nessi levantó su cara mojada en lágrimas.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí, Nessi. Tú abuelo me mandó a buscarte y voy a llevarte con él.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué mi abuelo te mandó a buscarme? —mientras preguntaba sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

El corazón de Jacob se rompió. No podía verla llorar. Quería acercarse, abrazarla, pero estaba aterrorizada. Nadie solo los Weremindful habían visto a su lobo, y ella lo había visto luchar y matar a uno.

—Yo también tengo muchas preguntas que aún no han sido contestadas, Nessi. Pero intentaré responder las tuyas —_entre ellas_, pensó _¿qué hacía un Weremindful atacando a otro tan lejos de Clavijo? _¿Quién había sido? Evidentemente un joven, y él hacía más de 18 años que había dejado Clavijo. Y si bien vivía cerca. No había regresado. No después de lo que Vulturi le había hecho a Paul.

Una hora más tarde, Renneesme había escuchado toda la historia. Ese hombre la había llevado en brazos casi dos días completos, la había protegido del frío, del peyote, del lobo y aún así todavía le tenía miedo. ¿Pero un hombre lobo? Y ella lo había visto, no se lo habían contado, no era una historia o una novela de Christinne Feehan o de Lora Leigh, ella lo había visto cambiar delante de él. No hubo trucos. Ni magia. ¿O aún estaba drogada?

Jacob podía ver los mecanismos de su mente dar vueltas. Pero había cosas urgentes y una de ellas era buscar otro refugio. Si lo habían encontrado allí, nadie aseguraba que no hubiera más detrás de él. Adiós a su idea de regresar al campamento a averiguar qué sucedía realmente allí. Tenía muy clara su prioridad.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo mirándola...- Nessi solo negó con la cabeza, apretó la bolsa cama y solo negó con su cabeza.

—Debo… debo regresara a mi casa —le dijo; intentó pararse y se detuvo—. Oh Dios no tengo ropa… no tengo ropa… —comenzó a llorar mirando en el cuarto buscando algo que ponerse—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? ¿Por qué no la tengo? —el tono de Nessi era lloroso.

Jacob percibió su angustia. Cuando intentó acercarse a ella. Ella se movió hacia un costado alejándose. Jacob permaneció en su lugar.

—Renneesme, no tienes ropa porque te la quité. La habías tenido puesta los últimos tres días, te la quité y te lavé. Tú abuelo me envió una mochila con ropa para ti. Voy a salir del cuarto y vas a vestirte,

—Jacob se puso de pie y tomó el alto de ropa de Nessi del catre y lo puso sobre la bolsa cama—. Luego que te vistas nos iremos. No podemos quedarnos porque es muy probable que nos encuentren. Renneesme acercó la ropa hacia si y la levantó. La reconoció como propia. Levantó cada prenda y la colocó a su lado con una mano,

Mientras que con la otra se cubría los pechos. Cuando completó de mirar todo lo que tenía delante suyo. Miró a Jacob con ojos nublados llenos de lágrimas.

—No hay ropa interior —le dijo en un susurró lleno de congoja, mientras una gruesa lágrima caía bajo su mejilla. Jacob cerró los ojos, se dio vuelta, metió la mano bajo la cuarta tabla y sacó el bolsito. Se lo extendió hasta que ella lo tomó y luego se dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

Cuando Renneesme lo vio salir. Se secó las lágrimas. Tenía que pensar en algún plan. Esta era una pesadilla y no quería formar parte de ella.

Comenzó a vestirse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 5

Cuando Renneesme salió de la cabaña, el hombre alto estaba parado tirando piedritas al lago. Apenas ella salió se dio vuelta, la miró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Nessi se movió alejándose. Jacob puteó. _La puta. _No le haría daño pero ella no lo sabía. Nessi lo vio pasar a su lado y entrar a la cabaña. Y lo hizo.

Comenzó a correr. Quería alejarse de él. No se sentía muy fuerte, pero podía hacerlo, podía correr y eso hizo. Cuando Jacob salió con la mochila se dio cuenta. _Muchacha insensata, ¿acaso no sabes de qué escapaste y qué están buscándote? _Cerró la cabaña. Mientras ella se había estado vistiendo había ocultado el cuerpo del lobo. Y había estado pensando en sus próximos movimientos.

La idea de dejar a Nessi en la cabaña mientras él regresaba a averiguar cuál era el motivo de toda la movida ya no podría hacerse. Cuando vio entrar al lobo, supo instintivamente que era un Weremindful y si había uno, detrás había más. Hombres y lobos se mueven en manadas. Detrás de él vendrían otros.

Eso hacía que la cabaña ya no fuese segura y mucho menos dejar a Renneesme sola en ella. La llevaría con Paul o Sam o Quil, la dejaría con ellos y regresaría. _Podría haber muerto, _esta idea le provocó escalofríos. Si Nessi hubiera estado con otra persona, a estas horas estaría muerta o de regreso de donde la había sacado_. Podría haber muerto, _se repitió y la muy tonta huía sin siquiera darse cuenta del peligro que corría.

La alcanzaría, eso no le preocupaba. La dejaría creer que estaba a salvo y le daría una lección_. _Cerró sus ojos y captó su olor. Y salió tras ella.

Dos horas después, Renneesme se había sentado bajo un árbol buscando recuperar su respiración. Ya sentía su cerebro más despejado. Había recordado a su abuelo hablándole de Jacob más de una vez. Le había contado que era un astro del rodeo. Que tenía un rancho en el que criaba caballos, que había sido marino o algo así cuando era joven y que era un hombre decente y confiable.

Con ese aspecto nadie diría que es un hombre confiable. Por Dios parecía medir dos metros, y era enorme. _Y era un lobo. _Su abuelo jamás le había dicho que era un lobo, quizás no lo sabía, él nunca hubiera puesto su seguridad en manos de un… de un… hombre lobo. Si hasta costaba pensar en ello. Los hombres lobos no existen, son material literario. Al menos se había liberado de él. Nessi se sonrió. Sí, se había liberado de él. Había estado pensando en la cabaña que lo que debía hacer era huir de ese… ese hombre lobo… Dios como le costaba aceptar lo que había visto.

No quería estar cerca de algo así… Sí… se había liberado. Tenía que seguir. Tenía unas horas para encontrar donde refugiarse. No sabía cómo había llegado a esa cabaña pero debía alejarse. Renneesme se levantó y cuando intentó dar un paso, frente a ella apoyado con los brazos cruzados en un grueso abeto, con su campera en la mano mirándola como si jamás la hubiese dejado de ver, estaba el… hombre lobo.

Renneesme se quedó congelada. Ni siquiera lo había oído. No había oído nada y ella había estado prestando atención. El hombre parecía enojado, realmente enojado.

— ¿Lista? —le preguntó...- Renneesme miró a su alrededor y comenzó a correr.

—Demonios —dijo Jacob. Se quitó la mochila, dejó la campera de Nessi, con absoluta parsimonia, completamente seguro de que por más que ella corriera le daría alcance en unos segundos. Y salió tras ella. Su velocidad y su fuerza no fueron rivales para Nessi dos minutos después la había alcanzado y tirado al suelo. Cuando Jacob se lanzó sobre ella, la tomó en sus brazos y cayó al suelo poniéndola sobre su cuerpo evitando golpearla, luego se dio vuelta y quedó sobre ella.

Nessi estaba agotada, pero no se rendiría. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —le gritó intentando golpearlo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas.

—Deja de golpear bebé, vas a hacerte daño.

Jacob se había ubicado sobre ella. Su rotundo peso la había dejado completamente indefensa, lo único que podía hacer era golpearlo con los puños cerrados y eso hacía. Jacob tomó sus manos y las subió sobre su cabeza.

No fue una buena idea, sus turgentes pechos se elevaron hacia él y el lobo se regocijó con ello. Cuando Renneesme vio al lobo emerger, su forcejeó aumentó.

— ¡No, no, no! —gritaba intentando salir de donde estaba.

Jacob no hizo caso, bajó su cabeza, mantuvo la suya apretada inmovilizada y buscó su boca con la suya. Apresó sus labios con los

Suyos y metió su lengua en su boca. Nessi lo mordió sacándole sangre.

Jacob liberó su boca, lamiendo con su larga lengua la sangre que caía de su boca. Buscó sus ojos.

—Si vuelves a morderme, haré que el lobo juegue contigo bebé

—le dijo en un tono oscuro, profundo.

Nessi dejó de respirar. Podía sentir sus palabras como un eco por cada célula de su cuerpo. Parecían recorrerla por entero, como un diapasón, resonado mucho después de haber callado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera casi sobrenatural, amenazante.

—Por favor, déjame no me lastimes —le rogó casi sin voz.

—Jamás te lastimaría bebé, tendrás que creerme. El lobo no te lastimaría solo te daría placer.

Los ojos de Renneesme se abrieron estupefactos, enormes. Por un segundo dejó de respirar. Jacob bajó su cabeza y la besó de nuevo. Metió su lengua en la boca de Nessi y buscó la suya con denuedo. Cuando la encontró la enlazó con la suya y la chupó. Su sabor llenó su boca, sus sentidos, y su polla. Como una explosión sin control se elevó dentro de los apretados vaqueros.

Jacob soltó sus labios, se movió lo suficiente para mecerse buscando una cuña entre las piernas de Nessi. Cuando Nessi notó la enorme protuberancia empujándola, sus ojos se abrieron más si fuera posible.

Jacob notó su sorpresa y bajó su cabeza para besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez su beso fue suave, tierno, mientras su polla se movía corcoveando sobre su coño.

Nessi podría haberse defendido. Sí, de su fuerza, de su violencia, pero no de la suave ternura con que la besaba. Él parecía saber exactamente qué hacía. Nunca había sido besada de esa manera. En su breve escarceo con Tom Granger, nunca la había besado así. Cuando había sentido la lengua de Tom, había tenido tantas arcadas que Tom tuvo que dejarla, para verla vomitar.

Eso había sido el comienzo y el fin de la breve cita de Tom y Nessi. Pero nada de eso sentía ahora. Su beso era… delicioso… sí, delicioso… no. No podía pensar que era delicioso, no… cuando su lengua se enredó con uno de sus largos caninos, Nessi comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dejando que un… animal la besara. Nessi se hizo hacia atrás y le dijo:

— ¡Suéltame, ahora! ¡No permitiré que ningún animal me toque de esa manera!

Jacob la miró y salió de arriba de ella.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, Nessi estaba arrepentida. Tremendamente arrepentida. Lo vio moverse hacia donde había dejado las cosas, para levantarlas. Dos pasos más allá giraron y le dijo:

—Tienes dos opciones o me acompañas voluntariamente o te llevo atada. Y no hay lugar en este mundo donde puedas esconderte de mí o huir.

Luego se dio vuelta y regresó. Renneesme seguía en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se puso de pie, sacudió su ropa de las hojas e hierbas y lo siguió. _Dios, _Jacob estaba absolutamente arrepentido. Jamás en toda su vida, y no conocía a nadie que lo hubiera hecho, había tocado a una mujer casi cambiado en lobo. Nunca. Y lo había hecho con la nieta de uno de los hombres que más amaba en el mundo.

Nunca había tocado a una mujer y su lobo había aparecido. Nunca. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué mujer, normal, aceptaría ser besada y manoseada por un animal? Era lógico que estuviera aterrorizada, como era lógico que sintiera repugnancia por él. No entendía cómo el lobo dentro de élhabía salido sin ser convocado. Llevaba un gran esfuerzo convocarlo.

Aún a él, que se había ejercitado durante años, le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Años de paciente estudio buscando encontrar al lobo que era. Años de intentar, primero, conciliar todo lo que era, jamaiquino, noruego, mexicano, americano, demasiada herencia. Y la magia, la magia también había conspirado. ¿Cómo conciliar todo eso en un joven lleno de hormonas que lo único que quería era ser vaquero? Y con los rodeos llegaron los problemas, las fiestas, las mujeres, la bebida, la adrenalina de cada rodeo.

Fuertes motivos para impedir encontrar al lobo interno. Fuertes excusas para no meditar. Un círculo vicioso: no podía meditar porque no tenía tiempo, no tenía tiempo porque estaba demasiado ocupado con los rodeos, con las mujeres, con las fiestas, y el círculo se reiniciaba. _Y la_

_Magia_, latente, esperando, bullendo con fuerza, buscando un lugar

Dentro suyo.

El verano en que cayó en la trampa se encontró a sí mismo. Caer en una trampa de lobos, hecha para lobos, no Weremindful, fue la peor vergüenza que pudo sufrir. Si Carlisle Cullen no lo hubiera encontrado estaría muerto. Comprender que ninguno de sus sentidos, lobo, hombre, o magia habían percibido la trampa lo golpeó con fuerza.

Yacer mirando el cielo azul pensando que moriría desangrado lo hizo comprender qué lo primero qué debía hacer era encontrarse a sí mismo y eso significaba encontrar al lobo dentro suyo y la magia. Porque eso era: hombre, lobo y magia. Saber quién era lo hizo cambiar por primera vez, allí atado a una trampa mortal, su primer cambio de hombre a lobo. Si Carlisle no hubiera aparecido, si no hubiera sacado al lobo de la trampa habría sido también su último cambio.

Ese había sido el día más importante de su vida, ese día se convirtió en un verdadero Weremindful. Y ganó un amigo para toda la vida. Un amigo al que acababa de insultar besando a su nieta sin considerar su sensibilidad humana. Si estaba enojado, enojado por su falta de control, por un momento había vuelto a ser ese joven irresponsable que no sabía quién era. Besarla había sido un error.

¿Pero cómo diablos el lobo había aparecido sin ser convocado? Nunca había siquiera oído que eso pasara. Nunca. Y se había excitado, se había puesto tan duro que aún ahora caminaba rápido para que ella no viera la monstruosa protuberancia que sobresalía en su entrepierna. Si ella le temía como lobo, si viera su verga en este momento, caminaría en dirección contraria sin siquiera parar para descansar.

Pero había sido delicioso. Por un segundo se había sentido en el cielo, mientras su polla se rozaba contra ella, Jacob había recordado su depilado coño dorado. Tan suave, tan infinitamente suave, dorado, con esos labios tan dulcemente rosados, ¡Demonios! Debería dejar de pensar en ella o no podría ni caminar.

El…. hombre lobo caminaba delante suyo. No se había dado vuelta ni una sola vez desde que la había amenazado. Y estaba agradecida por ello. Aún sentía su cara roja de vergüenza por lo que le había dicho. Por Dios, ese… ese… hombre o lobo o lo que fuera le había salvado la vida, al parecer dos veces, había acudido al llamado de su abuelo y lo había ofendido tratándolo… de animal.

Pero él, era un animal. Lo era. Ella lo había visto, lo había visto agacharse y de repente como por arte de magia aparecer un lobo. Era un lobo. Un hombre lobo, en verdad. No debería sentirse ofendido, por que debería hacerlo, era un… fenómeno. Él tenía la culpa, primero por tirarla al piso como si fuera un toro de rodeo, o un becerro no importaba, luego besándola, eso fue muy ofensivo, una manifestación de fuerza masculina, no debió besarla, pero lo que realmente le molestaba, en verdad molestaba, fue sentir que su beso había sido … delicioso.

¡Por Dios! Le había llevado años aceptar que era completamente asexuada. Años de comprobar que las atenciones masculinas no le atraían, que el olor de un hombre, o su contacto la asqueaba. Si hasta se había preguntado si no le gustarían las chicas. ¿Qué le había dicho su analista? Si, ahora se acordaba _(Eres una joven normal Renneesme, solo que no has encontrado al hombre correcto)_ ¡Por Dios Santo! Había salido con Royce King II, el chico dorado de la universidad, había ido a cenar con él, había aceptado sus regalos, sus atenciones delante de todo el mundo; si hasta había conocido a sus padres, y lo único que sintió fue asco. ¡ASCO! Del chico más deseado de la universidad, ¿Quién era el fenómeno en realidad? Ella.

Y su comportamiento tan desaprensivo, tan poco piadoso se lo demostraba. Había intentado ser groseramente hiriente y lo había logrado. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Y si él no tenía ningún modo de evitar ser lo que era? ¿Qué tal si era una pobre víctima? Así como ella nació india, él nació… hombre lobo. ¡Y lo había insultado de una manera horrible!

¿Qué le había dicho Royce II? (_Eres la perra más fría que he conocido. Me calienta más mi auto que tú_). ¡Perra! Sí, Royce tenía razón, era una perra y acaba de insultar al hombre lobo, ¿Y si ser lobo era una enfermedad? Podría serlo. Hay enfermedades tan raras. Una vez vio una película, ¿cómo se llamaba? Sí.

"_El hombre elefante"_ ese pobre hombre había sufrido toda su vida.

¿Y si Jacob Black también estaba sufriendo? Su beso había sido delicioso, pero más que eso, tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, estaba mojada. Sus bragas estaban completamente mojadas, porque cuando ese… pobre hombre se había restregado contra ella había sido sorprendente, extraño…glorioso. Al menos ya sabía que no era lesbiana. Y era hora, tenía veintitrés años y jamás se había mojado por nadie. ¡Y la primera vez debía ser por un lobo, ¿Por qué no por Royce II?!

Ahora debería disculparse. Si alguna vez lo alcanzaba ya le llevaba más de cien metros de ventaja.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 6

Tres horas más tarde mirar la espalda del palurdo desconsiderado era ya insoportable. ¿Es que pensaba llevarla caminando hasta Nueva York? Ya no daba más y los pocos sentimientos de bondad y comprensión por su involuntaria condición de hombre lobo ya estaban desapareciendo sin rastro. Apenas veía su espalda, y eso porque medía al menos dos metros.

Si fuera de su tamaño, un decente metro cincuenta y ocho, habría desaparecido entre los verdes arbustos. ¿A dónde se dirigiría?, al menos parecía saberlo. No le había dicho una palabra desde que lo había insultado. Tal vez estaba esperando que se disculpara. Y lo habría hecho si lo hubiera alcanzado. Ella no tenía la culpa que sus trancos no fueran

Tan largos como los suyos.

Tenía hambre, estaba molesta, cansada, muy cansada. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba, no podía dejar de ver a esos lobos luchando, ni a ese hombre increíblemente grande y musculoso convertirse en un enorme lobo negro. Ni hablar de que cada vez que recordaba el primer beso que había disfrutado en su vida recordaba el terrible insulto que le había dado. Le dolía la cabeza, quería descansar, quería comer y quería volver a la escuela, a corregir trabajos, quería volver a su vida, normal y tranquila.

Y no lo haría si seguía siguiéndolo como una perrita faldera. _¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¿Por qué me amenazó? _Bueno ¿_acaso no había sabido_

_Defenderse muy bien y la había soltado? _¿_Qué podría hacerle?_ _(haré que el lobo juegue contigo bebé_… _no te lastimaría solo te daría placer)_ Recordarlo provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espina.

Tenía que recuperar las riendas de su vida y lo haría ahora. Renneesme simplemente se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas con las manos abiertas a sus costados y los ojos cerrados. _Que no se dé cuenta, que no se dé cuenta_, comenzó a repetirse. Jacob sintió el golpe y se dio la vuelta para observarla. Y no la vio. Su corazón golpeteó con fuerza y se movió hacia atrás.

Cincuenta metros más adelante la vio en el suelo. Sin moverse. Y su cerebro proceso. ¡_Le dispararon__! _Mientras corría hacia ella sabía que era imposible, lo sabía, no había escuchado nada, nada. Cuando llegó hasta ella, cayó arrodillado y le gritó:

— ¡Nessi! ¡Nessi! —la tomó de los brazos mientras la movía buscando alguna herida sangrienta.

— ¿Qué… quieres? —le contestó sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Su tono era nerviosamente belicoso.

—Hija de puta, pensé que… —Jacob se calló— ¿Qué mierda te pasó?

—No… no contestaré si vas a ser tan… groseramente maleducado —ante la palabra comprendió que la maleducada había sido ella, ahí abrió sus ojos— ¡Lo… siento… siento haber sido tan maleducada!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido Jacob.

—Lo siento, siento haberte llamado… animal. Lo lamento.

—Me importa una mierda que lo sientas. ¿Qué te pasó?

—Estoy… cansada, agotada, tengo hambre, quiero volver a mi casa, quiero ir a la escuela. No sé que estoy haciendo aquí contigo — las lágrimas que no quería, afloraron a sus ojos. Intentó seguir luego de carraspear para buscar dentro de él un tono que quería fuera de seguridad. —No te conozco. No quiero seguir caminando, por favor, dime que aceptas mi disculpa, en verdad no quise ofenderte…

— ¿No? —le preguntó un serio Jacob.

—No… sí. Tengo mis razones…

— ¿A sí? Bien señorita maestra, no me importan tus razones. Ponte de pie y camina.

—No creo que pueda.

— ¿No? Está bien. Te cargaré.

Nessi consideró las opciones: _A: la cargaba, ya lo había hecho ¿no?; B: la cargaba y debía ir aferrada a su cuerpo, Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo, C: la cargaba y no lo soportaría._

La decisión fue simple. Se sentó y se levantó. Y comenzó a caminar delante de él. Cuando había dado unos treinta orgullosos pasos un silbido la sobresaltó y la hizo girarse buscando la causa, el palurdo maleducado tenía las manos en sus labios y le indicaba la dirección completamente opuesta a la que llevaba.

Renneesme lo odio con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo que seguirlo. Sabía que estaba agotada. La hubiera cargado fácilmente. La cosita no pesaba nada pero no creía que su lobo lo soportara. Ralentizó sus pasos y rogó que sus cálculos fueran correctos. Si lo eran encontraría el refugio donde estaba la camioneta de reserva.

Cuando encontró sus marcas de referencias, dos grandes abetos azules en una pequeña colina, sonrió. Sin esperarla avanzó con más rapidez.

Cuando Nessi lo vio agilizar su paso, cada centímetro de su cuerpo protestó.

—Hijo de perra, maldito lobo desconsiderado, intentas matarme ¿verdad? Una no muy sutil venganza por lo que te dije. Debería haber sido más enérgica. Si vas a matarme no me iré de ésta vida sin decirte todo lo que pienso después de haberme hecho caminar las últimas horas…. _¿Dónde se metió? ¿Me dejó? ¿Se arrepintió y me dejó? _—el corazón de Nessi latía desordenadamente.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía apuró su paso sin verlo. — ¿Dónde estás maldito? ¿Dónde…?

El sonido de su silbido la paró en seco. Cuando el silbido se repitió miró hacia una costado y vio al imbécil haciéndole señas con un dedo como si fuese un cliente llamando a una camarera. Eso la sacó por completo de sus cabales. Giró hacia él y caminó decida a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

Jacob sonreía internamente. Su precioso bebé estaba roja de furia. Sabía que su silbido la había molestado y según parece esa cosita venía decidida a darle su merecido. Mientras mantenía su rostro, esperando fuera impasible, dejó que llegara.

—Maldito imbécil desconsiderado… —le dijo Nessi cuando llegó a dos pasos del gigante. Pero en cuanto lo miró a los ojos el hombre lobo apareció ante ella y la dejó muda.

Jacob había dejado que llegara hasta él pero cuando la brisa trajo su perfume inundándolo, cuando vio su manita con un dedo extendido frente a él, lo único en lo que pensó fue en besarla. Y el lobo apareció. Dientes, uñas, su prolija barba recortada se alargó y ella se aterrorizó. Tenía que decir algo para calmarla, así que decidió no darse por aludido de su propio cambio.

— ¿Decías…? —le preguntó en tono gélido.

Dios, Nessi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sus ojos que eran de un verde que uno consideraría esmeralda, de repente se habían convertido en dos pozos de un verde tan oscuro que parecían negros.

—No… no seguiré caminando, no daré un paso más hasta que descanse... ¿está… claro? Me... quedaré aquí mismo —Nessi señaló el piso bajo ella y en el trayecto bajó la vista y miró sus manos, largas y curvadas uñas de lobo_—, y _no… me importa lo que hagas — le dijo apretando sus puños.

—Está bien —Jacob giró y comenzó a caminar dejándola parada mirando su espalda.

Cuando Nessi creía que se tiraría ahí mismo al suelo y se pondría a llorar, vio al hombre sacando gruesas ramas de coníferas de algo parecido a una… ¿_camioneta_? Cuando vio que sí era una camioneta Renneesme respiró.

Jacob sacó todas las ramas, abrió la puerta del conductor y entró a ella, buscó debajo del asiento y lo puso en contacto, cuando el motor se calentó simplemente avanzó, se dirigió hacia dónde ella estaba y ¡la pasó de largo! Nessi no podía creerlo, ¡la dejaba! ¡La había arrastrado horas y horas caminando y la dejaba!

Cuando el vehículo había avanzado unos cien metros, Renneesme no podía salir de su estupor. Doscientos metros más allá y cuando solo quedaba de ella un camino de polvo, Nessi reaccionó.

— ¡Maldito bastardo, hijo de perra, hombre lobo… animal…! Ahh—sus pies golpeaban el suelo y su mente buscaba algunos insultos verdaderamente terribles y no recordaba ninguno. De repente la camioneta apareció delante suyo y avanzó en una nube de polvo

Parando a milímetros de ella. El maldito la miró desde arriba y le dijo.

— ¿Has decidido moverte o seguirás allí?..-Renneesme tosió bajo la nube de polvo en el que la había cubierto.

Y caminó hasta el otro lado de la camioneta, abrió la puerta del pasajero y subió. No sin esfuerzo, la camioneta era bastante alta. Apenas cerró la puerta, él arrancó y giró. Nessi debió agarrarse para no caer.

_Me las pagarás maldito lobo —_pensó sintiéndose mejor con la idea. Por un segundo imaginó que él estaba abajo y ella conducía y lo vio desaparecer mientras ella le pasaba por arriba esa enorme camioneta dejándolo de tapiz como un peludo felpudo en el suelo. Esa imagen la hizo reír.

Jacob la vio y también sonrió. Al parecer ya no le tenía tanto miedo. Si era un buen plan. Ahora necesitaba un lugar donde esperar la noche. Y ya sabía dónde iría. Su bebé necesitaba un baño después de haber quedado completamente llena de polvo. Jacob se sentía insensatamente feliz.

— ¿Conoces La burbuja? —le preguntó. Nessi dudó en contestarle. Por un segundo pensó que el silencio sería un buen castigo. Pero se encontró contestándole.

—No.

—Bien, ahora lo conocerás —Jacob no había pensado ir hacia allá. Muy cerca de la burbuja había sido el lugar dónde había conocido a Carlisle. Habían descubierto esa cascada de agua con Sam y Paul cuando eran solo niños. Quil y sus padres lo había invitado un verano y allí habían pasado unos días inolvidables.

La burbuja era una pequeña cascada de aguas termales, lo que la convertía en una rareza. En un paisaje idílico, un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina recogía la cascada. Del profundo tono azul de las aguas se desprendía un suave vapor que hacía increíblemente atractivo el charco.

Era un buen lugar. Alto y bastante escondido. Si alguien los seguía no sería tan fácil sorprenderlos. Jacob detuvo la camioneta, escuchando los asombrados ohhde Renneesme frente a la belleza del lugar. Comenzó a preparar un pequeño campamento. Abrió el portaequipaje sacó una pequeña bolsa que simplemente sacudió y formó una carpa. Colocó en ellas los dos sacos de dormir que sacó de la mochila. Y comenzó a buscar algo de leña seca.

Cuando Nessi lo vio alejarse buscando ramas caminó casi a paso de tortuga, el viaje y el esfuerzo le estaban cobrando el derecho de peaje. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo. Como pudo, rengueando, se dejó caer en una piedra al lado del estanque. No creía le fuera posible moverse. Así que se sentó y decidió que el lobo hiciera todo. Después de todo era el responsable de su estado.

Y seguía teniendo hambre. Le dolían tanto los pies que se sacó las botas y las medias y comenzó a subir los pantalones hacia arriba pensando mojarse los pies en el estanque. Mientras lo hacía miraba al… lo que fuera. Había desaparecido de su vista unos minutos. Inconscientemente lo buscó mirando a su alrededor.

Cuando lo vio llegar armó un fuego en dos segundos. ¡_Vaya Boy Scout! ¿O debería decir ¡Vaya Boy Wolf? _Nessi sonrió de su sentido del humor. Descansar la ponía de buen humor. Cuando vio el fuego encendido Renneesme esperó verlo poner una lata de comida pero el imbécil grosero y peludo… se acercó a ella. _¡Oh Santo Dios! ¿Qué estará planeando?_

Jacob pasó a su lado, y comenzó a quitarse las botas, luego las medias, y se puso de pie para desprender sus pantalones… ¿_se está desnudando_? Sí, Eso parecía, y comenzó a quitarse los pantalones… _¿SE QUITA LOS PANTALONES? _No sabía por qué se lo preguntaba, era más que evidente. _¡Dios Santo, Ave María y Por todos los Santos!_ ese hombre… lobo solo quedó con una camisa que apenas tapaba su zona privada, pero no paró ahí, agarró los bordes de su larga camisa y la subió por ese increíble pecho.

Nessi se olvidó de respirar. Y tosió. El hombre… lobo se acercó a ella, _COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO _y puso su manaza en su espalda le dio unos cuantos golpecitos que por poco la tiran al suelo, pero le recordaron cómo seguir respirando, cuando su tos pasó simplemente la soltó se dio vuelta y se tiró en su magnífica desnudez al pozo de agua.

Nessi aún no salía de su asombro. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo y nunca uno como ese. Pensaba que los hombres así formados eran parte de los comic y fruto de la imaginación calenturienta de algún buen dibujante.

Amplios hombros, bíceps imposible de rodear, rotundo pecho, ¡_Dios!_ ¿_Ese era su abdomen_? ¿_Pero qué deportes se hace para tener los músculos tan marcados como las viejas tablitas de lavar_? Una delgada, delgadísima cintura y las más soberbias y musculosas piernas y _eso_… ¿_había dicho enorme_? Eso ahí colgando, era… _enorme _y bueno…. había comenzado a hincharse… ¿_Qué otra palabra podría usar como sinónimo de enorme?_

_¿Gigantesco?_ Así que los hombres lobos no eran como los hombres comunes. Eran… una maestra sin adjetivos. Sí. Eso era ella, una maestra sin adjetivos, porque ese hombre era enorme, grandioso, impresionante, imponente, por todos lados, _todos y _esa piel, un tono oliváceo, suave, sedoso. Cubierto de un fino bello que te llamaba a tocarlo. Los dedos de Nessi se apretaron, y cuando el hijo de puta

Impúdico total se dio vuelta y le mostró su espalda, Renneesme agradecía estar sentada o se hubiera caído de culo.

Su espalda era… igual de imponente que su frente. Solo que tenía unas nalgas en las que seguramente como suele decir Lora ¿_tenía que recordar lo que leía en ese momento? _Podrían saltar unas monedas. Un culo duro, durísimo y perfecto.

Nessi se recordó a sí misma en el espejo y supo que ella jamás tendría esa tonicidad, nunca. _¡Hijo de puta, no puedes hacer eso! _Jacob acababa de destrenzar su grueso pelo ondulado. Cuando lo soltó llegó casi hasta su cintura y Nessi simplemente dejó de respirar. Una manta preciosa de un largo cabello negro, rizos que invitaban a hundir sus dedos en ella.

Al menos el lobo se tiró al estanque eso la salvó de verla más roja que la misma grana. Su presión arterial, si jamás había tenido problemas, acaba de elevarse a la estratosfera y… Un fuerte silbido la sacó de su estupor, el infame desnudista, impúdico y desvergonzado ¿acababa de silbarla? ¿Otra vez? Cuando lo miró, lo vio haciéndole señas que decía

_¿Entra? ¿Ven aquí? ¿Vamos?__ Ni loca_.

Nessi se dio vuelta dejó de mirar el estanque y esperó que su vergüenza bajara. Jacob se estaba ateniendo a un plan muy simple: la acostumbraría al lobo, haría que dejara de temerle. Ya no intentaría ocultarlo, era inútil, no podía controlarlo. Cuando ella dejara de tenerle miedo, cuando lo conociera… la seduciría. La quería para él.

Esa era la verdad. Quería tener toda esa piel pálida para él, quería ese precioso coñito apretándolo con tanta fuerza que ella no supiese donde empezaba y terminaba. Era preciosa, fuerte, inteligente y sería suya. Ya lo había decidido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Empezaría por hacerle entender cuanto lo necesitaba. Dejarla pensando que la había abandonado fue la primera parte del plan.

Esos pequeños minutos en que la dejó creyendo que no volvería la harían apreciarlo un poco más. Llenarla de polvo había sido su retorcido sentido del humor. Parecía una olla de vapor. Como si una cosa chiquita como esa pudiera hacerle algo. La segunda parte fue dejarle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sabía que estaba en buena forma. De hecho tenía que sacarse a las mujeres de encima. Y ella era mujer y sería _su _mujer.

Y por la forma en que lo había mirado, la segunda movida había sido perfecta. Y era hora de que su mujer dejara de sentirse dolorida. Grácilmente Jacob salió del estanque sin hacer ruido. Podía moverse con la agilidad y la habilidad de un lobo cazando, y eso estaba haciendo cazando, solo que su presa era una diminuta, ofuscada y temerosa mujer. Jacob, el lobo, estaba cazando y su presa no tendría escapatoria alguna.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 7

De repente algo la mojó, cuando miró hacia arriba, ese… hombre estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo había llegado…?ni siquiera pudo completar su pensamiento pues un segundo después la echaban al estanque. Cuando salió buscando aire e intentando respirar unos fuertes brazos la sostenían.

— ¡Es-tú-pi-do! Lobo estúpido. ¿Qué has hecho? —Renneesme intentaba gritarle mientras escupía agua.,

Así que su mujer ya no parecía tenerle tanto miedo. Eso era perfecto. Su plan estaba siendo efectivo. Entonces simplemente le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y la volvió a hundir. Cuando la sacó de nuevo ya la tenía en sus brazos, mientras ella escupía agua y una retahíla de insultos no muy buenos por cierto. Jacob se sentía increíblemente feliz.

Cuando la levantó la elevó en el agua y la llevó hacia donde sabía que haría piso. La paró allí y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, en vez de desprender su sostén lo cortó, y luego comenzó a desprender sus pantalones y cuando ella intentó detenerlo, le gruñó. Fuerte, simple y sencillo. Un gruñido de esos feroces y ella se congeló en el lugar. Lo demás fue fácil. A los dos segundos ella estaba a su lado completamente desnuda.

Jacob tomó la ropa y salió del estanque dejándola sola. Los lobos sabían como jugar con sus presas. Nessi lo vio alejarse de la poza llevándose sus ropas solo pudo gritarle:

—¡Maldito!

¿Y qué hacía allí? No podía salir, estaba desnuda. No le daría el gusto al asqueroso exhibicionista. El agua se sentía tan caliente y agradable. Nessi se sumergió y volvió a emerger, no se podía nadar porque era un estanque pequeño pero podía flotar y eso hizo. Si hubiera imaginado que el lobo podía ver sus perfectos pechos bajo la luz de atardecer mientras le caía la baba habría buscado otra posición.

Jacob se vistió y comenzó a preparar la cena, no había mucho, solo sopa en lata. Y sonreía. Su precioso bebé tendría que salir del agua. Cuando la sopa estuvo caliente simplemente silbó. El silbido la sacó de la dicha de ser mecida suavemente por el agua cálida que caía de la pequeña cascada. No podía salir desnuda. No podía hacerlo.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse allí eternamente. De repente odió que la hubiera puesto en una situación como esa. Lo odio con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sales, o voy por ti —dijo el odioso. Nessi apretó sus manos en sus puños, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla. Cada paso la ponía más y más furiosa.

Con cada paso su hermoso cuerpo iba quedando al descubierto. Sus pechos eran magníficos. Sus colmillos estaban completamente crecidos. Quería morderla. Y lo haría. Eran grandes, demasiado para un talle pequeño. Perfectos desde cualquier ángulo. Pesados, con unos pezones duros, largos. Había visto muy pocos pezones de ese tamaño. Su mujercita era perfecta. No había nada de vello en ella,

Solo suave, pálida y tersa piel.

Cuando el agua se arremolinó en su coño y las pequeñas olas lo hicieron chapotear, Jacob sintió que no podría controlar al lobo, mientras ella llegaba hasta él. Renneesme miró al hombre delante de ella. Su magnífico cuerpo estaba cubierto de un vello más fuerte, más espeso, sus ojos eran casi negros y los colmillos aparecían bajo sus labios. Renneesme no sabía qué hacer, si dar rienda suelta a la lista de insultos que afloraban naturalmente en su cabeza o retroceder ante este… gigante oscuro de casi dos metros de altura.

Desnuda como estaba no le llegaba más que al pecho. Y ver a un hombre convertirse en un yeti no es algo que uno pueda sortear fácilmente. Solo se quedó quieta, respirando dificultosamente mientras él la miraba. El hombre inclinó su cuerpo y tuvo que obligarse a no retroceder. No iba a dejar que el lobo la intimidara. El hombre bajó su cuerpo y de repente su lengua mojó uno de sus pezones.

Para luego meterlo dentro de su boca y chuparlo con tanta fuerza que Nessi gimió, liberando el aire que había contenido desde que lo vio inclinarse ante ella. Nessi apretó sus manos y las levantó intentando separarlo. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y pensó en empujarlo. Pero solo lo pensó, las duras succiones la llevaron directo a un orgasmo que jamás había imaginado. Si no hubiera puesto sus manos sobre sus hombros habría caído al suelo.

El lobo no soltó su pezón. Simplemente siguió chupándolo mientras la izaba y la llevaba hasta el improvisado campamento. Cuando la dejó sobre la bolsa cama, Renneesme temblaba y gemía en un violento orgasmo. Jacob comenzó a acariciarla, sus ásperos dedos rozaban los tensos pezones mientras su boca iba de uno al otro chupando con fuerza y soltándolo, cuando sus manos se dirigieron a su coño, los largos brazos de Jacob le permitieron alcanzarlo sin problemas, sin dejar sus pezones intentó introducir un dedo con una larga uña encorvada. Estaba increíblemente mojada.

El perfume de su corrida inundó la pequeña carpa y su grueso dedo buscó abrirse paso. Estaba tan increíblemente apretada que no fue fácil.

En cuanto sintió su dedo buscando ingresar, Renneesme dijo:

—No.

Ese pequeño no hizo que Jacob se retirara de su pecho y de su coño.

No, no me sueltes Renneesme jamás se había sentido tan viva, tan indefensa, su cuerpo parecía que había explotado e intentaba recuperar su cordura. No, no. Quería que la tocara. Sí, eso quería, que la siguiera tocando así. Cuando Jacob la soltó comprendió que se mentía a sí misma.

— ¡Mírame Nessi! —le dijo en una voz profundamente ronca. Cuando Renneesme abrió sus ojos intentando salir de la bruma del orgasmo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba. El hombre frente a ella, chupando el dedo inundado por sus jugos, era más lobo que hombre.

El hombre buscó su boca y la besó, un beso suave, dulce, apacible, un leve sondeó de su lengua, enredándose con la suya. Podía sentir sus largos dientes moverse con cuidado en su boca, rozando, pellizcando, sondeando sin lastimarla. Jacob atrapó su lengua con la suya y la metió en su boca. Luego la soltó.

Renneesme comprendió que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para alejarse de él. Se quedó allí tratando de recuperar el aire que no sabía dónde había perdido, aún saboreando al hombre cuando ni siquiera la tocaba.

Jacob había salido de la carpa. Cuando Renneesme se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la pequeña carpa se metió al saco de dormir y buscó el olvido. Quería olvidar lo que había sentido. Quería desaparecer, o mejor aún retroceder en el tiempo. Volver a su monótona y poco excitante vida. No quería nada excitante. Nada y mucho menos un hermoso gigante tocándola como jamás nadie la había tocado.

Afuera. Jacob se quitó la ropa mecánicamente y buscó al lobo dentro suyo, solo tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y recordar su sabor. Y el lobo estuvo allí. Eso lo hizo reír. Años buscando al lobo y solo tenía que sentir el olor de su mujer para convocarlo. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Jacob miró la noche acercándose raudamente y salió a correr. Cuando regresó ella dormía tapada en la bolsa. Jacob buscó dentro de su mochila y escribió algo. Luego dejó la nota a un costado sobre las botas de Nessi y comenzó a desnudarse. Se metió en la bolsa con ella. Renneesme no despertó. Simplemente se acomodó moviéndose hasta apretarse contra él.

Correr había agotado al lobo. Y le había permitido comprender algo de lo completamente inusitado que le estaba pasando. No podía controlar al lobo cuando la tocaba o la miraba. Haberla dejado más temprano le había representado un esfuerzo sobrehumano que creyó no podría hacer. Sabía que ella le había respondido.

Sabía que había logrado que se corriera pero también sabía que cuando la tomara quería que fuera porque lo quería, porque deseaba, y no porque estuviera tan mareada por un orgasmo que no sabía lo que quería, y si algo había descubierto de Nessi era que solo había una forma de hacerla suya: ella entregándose libremente.

Y para lograrlo necesitaba ganársela. Al menos ya sabía algo su presa: no le era indiferente. Jacob la olió, su perfume inundaba la carpa, inspiró profundamente memorizando el olor a madreselva de su mujer. La acercó a su cuerpo y ella dócilmente se acomodó sobre su enorme cuerpo.

Mañana sería el día en que ella se familiarizaría con el lobo. Una buena caza no es producto del azar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 8

Cuando Renneesme despertó, estiró sus brazos y una de sus manos chocó con un manto peludo. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. El enorme lobo negro estaba a su lado. Sentado sobre sus patas mirándola.

Renneesme se sentó cubriéndose y el animal ni siquiera se movió. Solo parecía un enorme y despreocupado perro. Una de sus patas cubría su hocico y apenas dejaba ver sus ojos de cachorro bueno y… no parecía sentirse tentado a moverse.

Moviéndose sin destaparse alcanzó su ropa se metió dentro de la bolsa cama y empezó a vestirse. El lobo veía los movimientos desde donde estaba tranquilamente aposentado. En su mente el hombre reía.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Nessi en un susurro. Sacó la cabeza de adentro de su bolsa y lo miró. Sus oscuros ojos despedían chispas. Así que simplemente le tiró el bollo que tenía en las manos, el lobo ni siquiera se movió. Y Nessi volvió a meterse debajo de la bolsa.

Cuando Jacob lo había sentido caer sobre su cabeza lo dejó deslizarse por sobre sus orejas y su morro. Cuando llegó a su hocico levantó el encaje blanco, su sostén arruinado. Lo levantó y lo olió.

—Grrrrr.

Y no fue él quien gruñó. Renneesme estaba enfurecida. Si hubiera podido se hubiera abalanzado sobre el animal y lo habría golpeado hasta… hasta sangrarlo. Debajo de la bolsa sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos.

Cuando sacó su cabeza para mirarlo, el lobo se había puesto el sostén sobre la cabeza como si se tratara del sombrerito de Caperucita Roja y la miraba como el más inocente cachorro que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—Eres un maldito… perro —su puño golpeó el suelo sobre la bolsa y volvió a meterse debajo. Cuando salió de allí ya se había vestido, o medio vestido, considerando que el maldito había arruinado su sostén y ocultado sus bragas. Cuando se puso en pie el lobo ya no estaba adentró y ella llevaba una nota en la mano.

_**Tenemos que llegar a Ketchikan. Sigue hacia el Norte hasta la**_

_**Carretera y de ahí al este.**_

_**J.**_

¿Acaso el imbécil creía que solo debía chasquear los dedos y ella saltaría? Por muy hombre lobo que fuera no tenía ni idea de con quien se metía. Se convertiría en polvo antes de obedecerle. ¿Por qué le dejaría la nota? ¿Por qué la habría escrito? Él podría haber tomado la camioneta, haberla cargado a ella, sin importar si quería o no acompañarlo, y dirigirse al norte.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso los hombres lobos tenían sus días de lobo, como los días femeninos…? Y hoy era su día de Boy Wolf. ¿O no podía perdonarla después de que lo había herido el día anterior? Quizás estaba tan molesto con ella que había decidido castigarla, pero la única molesta aquí debía ser ella. Ese… energúmeno la había manoseado y le había hecho _algo. _No sabía qué había sido, pero la había tocado indecentemente y la había contagiado _de algo_, porque de ninguna manera aceptaría que había tenido un orgasmo con un hombre lobo.

Nunca. Jamás. Ella no era zoofilíaca5 o como se dijese. Era una mujer normal, bueno, no tan normal, sexualmente adormecida, o poco entusiasta… mejor dicho, nada entusiasta, pero no dejaría que un lobo babease sobre ella. El único animal que podía aceptar era su tótem protector y su abuelo le había dicho que era un águila. Nada de lobos. Y eso porque era una concesión a las creencias ancestrales de su abuelo.

Le gustaba que él supiera que ella respetaba todas esas cosas y tener a un animal tótem acompañándola no era malo. Cuando salió con el papel en la mano, el lobo no estaba. Lo buscó en la poza, miró en la camioneta y no encontró nada.

— ¡Grandioso! —le gritó al aire.

Había un fuego así que puso sobre ella la lata de sopa y decidió que comería antes que nada. Cuando terminó de comer el lobo seguía sin aparecer. Renneesme comenzó a levantar al campamento, rápidamente. De pronto que no estuviera el lobo cerca era maravilloso. Podría irse en la camioneta, _sin él. _Su ánimo se había elevado.

Cuando subió mochila y carpa a la parte trasera de la camioneta, su rostro era pura sonrisa. Saltó a la camioneta y partió. Por unos momentos solo vio detrás de ella el polvo, pero solo por unos momentos. Porque luego vio correr detrás de la camioneta al odioso lobo.

Apretó el acelerador y se negó a mirar hacia atrás. No quería tener nada que ver con ese… hombre lobo. A medida que lo perdía de vista, su corazón se encogía. _No_ _puedo dejarlo aquí… _ese hombre había salvado su vida, su abuelo lo apreciaba (aún sin saber qué era…) Sí. Sí que podía dejarlo. La había… Dios ni siquiera podía pensarlo, ese hombre se había… _amamantado _de sus pechos, como un bebé.

No. No como un bebé, eso seguro. No. Ese hombre, e_se lobo_. Se merecía que lo dejara. Así que apretó el freno y bajó la velocidad. Se suponía que él podría alcanzarla. Se suponía, porque no lo hizo. Dos kilómetros más adelante, dio vuelta y regresó por el maldito animal. Y no lo encontró.

Y comenzó a llorar, no sabía si de bronca y de pena. ¿Y sí lo había perdido? El lobo la observaba. La había visto regresar por él. Pero se había mantenido firme. Una buena trampa requiere que la presa se confíe. El día de hoy, su mujer apreciaría al lobo que él era. Después de regresar hasta donde había acampado a orillas de la charca ella bajó y se sentó en la misma piedra que se había sentado el día anterior. Y esperó.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Cuatro horas.

Cinco horas.

Y en todo ese tiempo se movió entre dos estados de ánimo. Lo puteaba con fuerza, caminaba, golpeaba el piso con el pie, lo insultaba y se sentaba y lloraba por haberlo perdido. Y sentirla llorar casi lo había matado. Lo único que quería era llegar a ella y consolarla. Pero sabía que si se aparecía en ese momento todo lo que había hecho o planeado no valdría de nada.

Así que apretó las garras y se sentó a esperar. Privilegio del cazador.

Cuando ya no tenía insultos ni lágrimas hizo lo que le había ordenado, decidió ir a Ketchikan. Cuando entró a la camioneta, el maldito animal estaba adentró mirándola con ojos de cachorro en penitencia. Renneesme contó hasta veinte y arrancó sin abrir la boca. No habló durante las horas siguientes.

El camino ante ellos era una amplia carretera rodeada de altísimos pinos y abedules. Con no muy altas colinas llenas de un espeso bosque. Ketchikan estaba a unas nueve horas de distancia, tendrían que pasar la noche en algún lado. Renneesme decidió que antes que oscureciera se detendría en algún motel. Esperaba que para entonces el maldito felpudo baboso ya hubiera terminado su periodo.

A lo mejor duraba un día, rogaba que durara un día. Cuando vio el aviso del motel no lo pensó y se desvió

—No conduciré toda la noche así que dormiremos aquí...-_Excelente idea lo de dormir p_ensó Jacob relamiéndose.

El felpudo solo sacó la lengua y jadeó. Renneesme le dirigió una mirada intrigada ¿Qué le había dicho? _Dormiremos aquí._ Cuando se bajó de la camioneta ni siquiera lo esperó. La mujer, exuberante y tan maquillada que parecía una estrella de cabaret en decadencia, la miró como si fuese una hormiga insignificante.

— ¿Sí?

—Dos habitaciones —pidió Renneesme...-La mujer la miró y miró a su alrededor.

—Solo nos queda una. ¿La quiere?..-_Dios, será posible que nada me salga bien_.

—Sí —de repente vio al lobo muy tranquilo asentado en sus cuartos traseros mirándola—. ¿Tiene perrera? —preguntó cruzando los dedos.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó la alta rubia teñida.

—Tengo un perro, ¿tiene perrera?

La mujer se asomó sobre el mostrador. Por Dios casi exhibía por completo sus pechos.

— ¿Eso es su perro? No parece perro.

—Sí. Es cruza con lobo.

— ¿Para él quería el otro cuarto?..-Renneesme solo afirmó con su cabeza. Ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mujer.

—No—agregó—, no tenemos perrera. Es raro que alguien viaje con su perro. Puede atarlo afuera, hay muchos árboles. Renneesme de repente se sintió mejor, y sonrió a la mujer.

—Excelente idea. Eso haré.

—Son veinticinco dólares la noche...-Renneesme bajó de su nube de felicidad. Miró al maldito perro y solo movía la cola.

—Perfecto —dijo Renneesme— ahora vuelvo.

Cuando llegó a la camioneta buscó la mochila del maldito. Y comenzó a sacar su ropa, entre ella una billetera y la abrió. En ella había bastante dinero.

— ¡Excelente!

Cuando volvió encontró a su lobo agasajando a la teñida impúdica. La muy puta se había agachado y el maldito felpudo le pasaba la lengua por la cara y el pecho.

— ¡Jacob! —le gritó sin controlarse.

La mujer se asustó irguiéndose y poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho que el asqueroso acababa de bañar.

— ¡Mujer! —Le dijo riendo— me asustaste. Tu mascota es muy agradable y amistosa, nadie lo diría con ese tamaño.

—Cóbrame por favor, estoy cansada —Renneesme le dio su más impersonal voz de _maestra acostumbrada a tratar con todo tipo de_ _gente q_ue encontró dentro suyo.

—Claro. Ah y no hace falta que lo ates afuera puedes dejarlo aquí...-_Sí, claro, el día que lluevan sapos. _Miró al maldito y sin decir palabra se encaminó hacia el cuarto número siete.

Mientras salía podía escuchar la voz balbuceante de la mujer

Haciéndole cariños a su lobo. Sin darse vuelta gritó a viva voz:

— ¡Jacob!

El lobo siguió a su ama sonriendo como sonríen los lobos. El plan funcionaba de maravillas. La pequeña habitación tenía una pequeña heladera y un microondas. Miró dentro y sacó un sándwich que tostó en el pequeño microondas. Abrió una lata de paté y galletas, gaseosas, papas fritas puso todo en la pequeña mesita que solo tenía dos sillas y se sentó a comer. El maldito libidinoso la miraba moviendo la cola.

—Deberías ir a ver si "tu" nueva amiguita te da algo de comer. —le dijo absolutamente furiosa, de repente se dio cuenta que no estaba comiendo sino atacando la comida.

El maldito solo agachó su cabeza y se acostó en el suelo mirándola con ojos de perro muerto de hambre. Renneesme estaba decidida a no prestarle atención. Ninguna. Y el lobo no se movió. Y ella siguió comiendo.

Y le lobo seguía allí. — ¡Demonios! ¿No puedes mirar a otro lado? —cuando el lobo gimió. La culpa aplastó a Renneesme. ¿Y si en verdad él no podía controlar al animal? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había comido?

Si se ponía a pensarlo no lo haría. Así que colocó un poco de todo en un plato y se puso de pie y lo puso delante de él, en el piso. El maldito presumido se levantó y se subió a una silla. La pequeña silla crujió con su peso, casi no cabía en ella pero logró poner dos tremendas manazas sobre la mesa. Renneesme puso sus ojos en blanco y levantó el plato y lo colocó delante del maldito felpudo sobre la mesa. Luego lo dejó y se metió al baño.

Cuando salió del baño se había envuelto el cabello en una toalla, la soltó, se peinó y se metió a la cama. No sentía al perro. ¿Habrá salido a ver a la teñida? Buscó escuchar su respiración pero no sintió nada. No está. Tal vez salió a hacer sus necesidades. Renneesme buscó una camisa en la mochila y se la puso. Nada más el imbécil había perdido, tirado o arruinado su ropa interior. Se abotonó y se metió en la que había elegido como su cama, mientras intentaba escuchar algún sonido, el día cobró su cuota y se quedó dormida.

—Despierta maldita —dijo la voz aguardentosa en su oído. Y Renneesme abrió sus ojos. Tres hombres habían entrado a su habitación del motel y no los había sentido. _¡Jacob!_

— ¿Dónde está mi perro? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

El de la voz aguardentosa lo miró sin comprenderla. Miró a otro de los hombres. Era mucho más alto que los otros dos y bastante musculoso. Levantó su cabeza e inspiró oliendo el cuarto.

—Él ha estado aquí. Toda la habitación huele al maldito...-inmediatamente los hombres comenzaron a moverse con cuidado mirando en los lugares dónde podría esconderse un enorme animal.

Un hombre pelirrojo preguntó:

— ¿Estará afuera? —miró al hombre que había olido—. ¿Estas seguro de que está aquí?

—Lo estaba.

—Vamos maldita nos has dado un verdadero dolor de cabeza — el hombre la amenazó con el rifle que llevaba—. ¡Levántate!..-_¿Dónde esta Jacob?_

El hombre no esperó que Renneesme se moviera la levantó de un brazo y la sacó de la cama. La camisa de Renneesme apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

— ¡Guau! —Dijo el hombre pelirrojo—, mira que belleza nos han enviado a buscar.

Cuando intentó tocarle la cara, Renneesme retrocedió asqueada. Uno de los hombres el de la voz aguardentosa la había tomado con fuerza del brazo y la tironeó para hacerla avanzar hasta la puerta. En el momento en que los tres hombres estaban trasponiendo el umbral del cuarto, un enorme lobo negro encrespado los estaba esperando afuera. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el lobo pasó por entre el hombre alto y el pelirrojo y directamente se tiró sobre el hombre de la voz aguardentosa, mordió el brazo con el que sostenía a Renneesme logrando soltarla del agarre.

Cuando Renneesme se sintió libre gateó hacia atrás reingresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Renneesme corrió hacia el baño y saltó por la ventana. De allí salió corriendo hacia la recepción del motel sin siquiera mirar para atrás, escuchó un disparo, su corazón se detuvo pero siguió hacia delante. Y luego otro más. Cuando entró la mujer teñida salía de un cuarto poniéndose una bata, Renneesme ni siquiera le dijo nada corrió hacia el teléfono y marcó el 911 y cuando no atendieron empezó a gritar.

—Ayuda necesito ayuda… —miró desesperada a la mujer que no entendía nada.

—El teléfono no funciona —le dijo sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Unos ladrones, con armas están disparando. Si… ¡Ayúdame! ¡Muévete! ¿Tienes algún arma?

La mujer dijo sí con la cabeza y miró al mostrador. Renneesme giró y buscó detrás cuando tomó la escopeta le preguntó:

— ¿Está cargada?..-La mujer solo afirmó y Renneesme salió corriendo.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob _repetía su cerebro como una letanía.

5 Obviamente esta palabra no existe. (N.A.)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 9

Jacob había visto a Nessi entrar al baño y sonrió. Bajó de la silla y salió de la cabaña. Necesitaba un teléfono. Una breve visita a la desolada recepción le sirvió para comprender que no funcionaba el teléfono. Salió a la carretera y comenzó a buscar un teléfono público. Cinco kilómetros más adelante encontró uno. Esperó que no hubiera nadie cerca y comenzó el proceso de cambio.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres hombre… solo hombre**__._

Usando su energía mágica marcó el número de Sam Uley. —Hola— contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—Sam Uley, por favor —dijo Jacob.

—Un minuto —dijo la voz. Detrás se sintió que gritaba _Sheriff Uley, teléfono._

—Hola —la gruesa voz de barítono de Sam lo saludó.

—Sam, soy Jacob.

—Jacob, me alegra tener noticias, el anciano está desesperado. ¿La tienes, está bien?

—La tengo, está bien y necesito que hagas otra cosa por mí. La gente que secuestró a Nessi ha armado un campamento en el límite con la reserva, casi en las tierras de Carlisle. Para ello deben haber firmado papeles de algún tipo. Necesito saber quiénes son. No están construyendo como dicen que hacen, están excavando, y eso solo nos deja tierras ricas en algo. Averigua qué estudios se han hecho en el último año sobre el subsuelo en cien kilómetros a la redonda de donde supuestamente van a construir un complejo turístico en el medio de la nada.

—Tomo nota amigo. ¿Estás bien?..-El breve silencio fue respuesta suficiente. Sam insistió.

— ¿Estás bien Jacob?

—No sabría que decirte. Sí estoy bien… pero pasa algo extraño… con el lobo.

— ¿Extraño? ¿Cómo extraño? —Sam pensó durante un largo minuto y le preguntó—, ¿Tiene algo que ver en eso que llamas extraño a Renneesme Cullen?..-La pregunta sorprendió a Jacob.

—No lo sé. En verdad en no lo sé, pero puedo decirte algo: el lobo está sin control…

La risotada fuerte de Sam lo sorprendió aún más. —Amigo, hay algunas cosas que deberías saber, pero será cuando llegues, bienvenido al Club.

— ¿De qué Club me hablas Sam? —preguntó serio Jacob.

—Del de los enamorados...-Luego de pensar unos segundos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el descontrol del lobo tiene algo que ver con lo que siento por Nessi?

—Te estoy diciendo que hay mucho que debes saber cuando llegues. Y que no puedo decirte por teléfono.

Jacob y Sam sabían que las llamadas a la delegación eran grabadas.

—Bien amigo, supongo que estaremos contigo en unas horas. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto Jacob colgó. Sam sonrió. Y pensó en Emily y Kim. Otro candidato que se les escapaba. Jacob Black, el vaquero de rodeo más famoso de Clavijo enamorado. ¿Sería una epidemia?

Jacob se colocó en cuatro patas y cerró su mente y sus ojos a todo lo externo, y a los muchos interrogantes que Sam le había dejado. Buscó el estado Alfa de meditación profunda y esperó convocar al lobo.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres lobo… solo lobo**__._

Con el lobo al comando inició el regreso. A unos quinientos metros del motel percibió el olor de un Weremindful, y supo que Renneesme estaba en peligro. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación siete y escuchó dos voces:_Vamos maldita nos has dado un verdadero dolor de cabeza_ _¡Levántate!— ¡Guauu! mira que belleza nos han enviado a buscar._

El lobo tomó el completo control. Dos hombres y un Weremindful. Probablemente armados. Si quería liberar a Nessi debía tomarlos por sorpresa, se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó que la abrieran para salir. Su único plan era atacar y quitarles a Nessi.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el lobo arremetió sobre el hombre que sostenía a Nessi y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, Nessi quedó libre e hizo exactamente lo que esperaba. Cerró la puerta y se encerró. Afuera quedaron un pelirrojo y el Weremindful. Jacob no esperó y se lanzó directamente sobre el Were, sabía que sería el más peligroso.

El Were no esperaba el ataque así que cayó bajo el gran peso del lobo negro. Jacob, buscó su cuello pero de repente una bala en su hombro lo obligó a soltarlo. Cuando reaccionó intentó de nuevo clavar sus largos dientes y solo alcanzó a tomarlo de uno de los brazos que el Were había levantado para protegerse.

Jacob lo dio vuelta y dejó que el Weremindful lo escudara del hombre armado, la segunda bala pasó raspando una de sus orejas. Sin soltar al Were Jacob pudo sentir como el maldito daba paso al lobo. El hijo de puta era muy bueno. De repente sintió un disparo y un grito.

— ¡No!

Supo que era Renneesme, levantó su vista y la vio disparando al hombre armado, cuando el hombre intentó darse vuelta para dispararle Renneesme disparó por segunda vez a solo unos centímetros de su pie. El pelirrojo se quedó quieto.

Esos segundos fueron suficientes para que el enorme lobo marrón corcovease dándose vuelta y buscando su cuello. Herido y sangrando Jacob se saltó hacia atrás, pero en vez de huir, en el mismo salto hacia atrás se agarró del otro animal, mordiendo y aferrando una de sus patas traseras. El grito de dolor del lobo indicó que había logrado fracturar el hueso.

Los dos lobos encrespados iniciaron una serie de vueltas sobre sí mismos. Los dos estaban heridos y ninguno de los dos quería soltar a su presa. El polvo que levantaban casi no dejaba ver. Y Renneesme solo rezaba, rogando que Jacob estuviera bien, sin dejar de apuntar al hombre pelirrojo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como los lobos luchaban entre feroces gruñidos mientras algo la bañó. Cuando miró su camisa comprendió que era sangre y rogó con todas sus fuerzas

—No Jacob, por favor Dios, que no sea suya.

Las lágrimas afluyeron con fuerza a sus ojos. Los tiros y los ruidos sacaron de sus habitaciones a otros viajeros que se acercaron a ver qué sucedía. De repente alguien gritó detrás de Renneesme.

— ¡Qué demonios…!

Nessi se dio vuelta y vio a un montón de gente. Por un segundo pensó _Descubrirán a Jacob_. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y le quitó la escopeta buscando disparar a los lobos. El hombre pensó que todo el jaleo se debía a la presencia de dos lobos peleando dentro de las tierras del Motel, así que lanzó un disparó que dio de lleno en uno de los lobos.

Renneesme enloquecida se lanzó sobre el hombre empujando el arma cuando el hombre intentaba su segundo disparo.

—No, no, es mi perro, es mi perro. No dispare —Nessi se salió de arriba del hombre y corrió hacia los lobos caídos. Se puso delante del enorme lobo negro que estaba herido y se dio vuelta repitiendo.

— ¡Es mi perro, no dispare, no dispare!..-Sus sollozos eran angustiantes.

El hombre sorprendido la miró y levantó la escopeta hacia arriba.

Nessi se dio vuelta y comenzó a gritar. — ¡Jacob, Jacob!

La mujer de la recepción llegó corriendo y vio el panorama. Miró al hombre que tenía su escopeta y se la quitó.

— ¡Es su perro!..-Nessi se arrodilló en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos miró a los presentes. Tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a subirlo a la camioneta? — Preguntó llorando— debo llevarlo a un veterinario. ¡Por favor! Dos hombres se adelantaron e intentaron alzar al lobo, era tan pesado que el hombre de la escopeta se acercó a ayudarlo.

—El veterinario más cerca está en Ketchikan, —dijo uno de los hombres que la ayudaba. Los hombres iban a subir al perro atrás pero Nessi gritó:

— ¡No, adelante, por favor, pónganlo adelante! Voy por mis cosas.

Los hombres subieron al lobo y ella salió corriendo hasta la habitación, juntó todo, se calzó, se puso unos pantalones y volvió a salir corriendo, alguien había puesto sobre el asiento una bolsa negra de esas para la basura. Renneesme tiró atrás descuidadamente todo el bulto y subió al asiento del conductor.

Miró a Jacob que no se movía a su lado y buscó respirar. Arrancó y salió rumbo a Ketchikan. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que llegar a un veterinario. Jacob percibía con absoluta claridad el caos emocional de Nessi, se concentró hasta encontrar el estado Theta buscando dentro de él la imagen del hombre y lo convocó.

_**Inspirar, respirar, aflojar, dejar el cuerpo liviano, no pesas… no tienes pies… no tienes piernas… no tienes manos… flotas… tu cuerpo no pesa… flotas es aire… solo aire… eres hombre… solo hombre**_

—Nessi —dijo Jacob en un susurro.

Y la sorpresa hizo que Nessi perdiera el control de la camioneta, saliendo a la banquina. Cuando logró controlar el vehículo frenó y buscó a Jacob.

Jacob estaba sentado sosteniéndose y buscando su mirada. —Nessi…

Renneesme no lo dejó hablar se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó poniéndose a llorar sobre su pecho. Con esfuerzo Jacob la retiró y le pidió.

—Nessi, mírame y escúchame con atención —era evidente que hablar era todo un esfuerzo para él.

Nessi lo miró y sintió su corazón estrujarse. Había sangre cayendo de una de sus orejas, tenía un enorme boquete de bala en el hombro del que salía sangre aún, su cuerpo parecía haber pasado por un lecho de alambre de púas. Nessi ni siquiera podía hablar.

—Nessi. Yo puedo curarme, sólo necesito tiempo. Volveré a mi forma de lobo y me curaré, no tengas miedo. Estoy… estaré bien, sigue conduciendo y déjame que me cure. ¿Podrás hacer eso?..-Nessi afirmó y acercó su boca a la suya y lo besó. Un beso dulce y tierno. Su pequeña lengüita se metió en sus labios y buscó la suya. Nessi necesitaba ese contacto, desesperadamente.

Jacob respondió a su beso atrapando por un breve instante su lengua y chupándola. Nessi se hizo hacia atrás y lo miró.

— ¡Por favor, vuelve pronto! —le dijo llorando. Jacob esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo prometo bebé —agregó— no sé cuánto me llevará pero sigue hasta Ketchikan… y busca al, él es… como yo — cada vez le costaba más hablar calló y cerró sus ojos.

Un simple ondeo de la materia le permitió al lobo ocupar su lugar. Nessi lo miró, acarició su morro y puso un beso en su frente. Luego volvió su atención al volante, encendió el motor y regresó a la lucha. A medida que avanzaba en el camino hacia Ketchikan iba secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 10

A cada rato del camino Nessi miraba al lobo. Había parado una vez y había sacado de atrás la bolsa cama, con ella lo había abrigado y seguido viaje. Al llegar a Ketchikan preguntó por la delegación de policía. Se estacionó y entró.

Taylor Yorkie el ayudante de Sam estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones y levantó su cabeza para ver a la pequeña mujer que estaba entrando. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana china, una Pálida de pelo corto y cuadrado a la altura de los hombros, un espeso flequillo y… ojos hinchados. Sin ninguna duda tenía algún problema.

—Señorita, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —preguntó cortés el jovencito.

—Busco… al sheriff Uley —dijo con voz algo vacilante

—Uley, si por supuesto, tome asiento señorita…

—Cullen.

—Tome asiento señorita Cullen ya le aviso. —el joven no esperó que ella se sentara y Renneesme se quedó parada apretando sus manos con fuerza. No quería estar lejos de Jacob, le preocupaba que no se había movido en horas.

— ¿Renneesme? —un hombre de increíble cabello dorado y profundos ojos negros dijo su nombre.

—Sí. Renneesme Cullen, ¿Es usted Uley?

—Lo soy.

El hombre también era altísimo, Renneesme se encontró mirando hacia arriba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Black? —le preguntó Sam.

Los ojos de Nessi se llenaron de lágrimas. —Él está herido… un lobo lo atacó y un hombre le disparó… y no se ha movido en horas… ayúdelo, por favor…

Sam se acercó a Nessi y tomó sus manos. —Dime dónde está Renneesme, ¿dónde está?

—Afuera —le dijo Renneesme y giró para salir corriendo.

Sam la siguió detrás. Cuando llegó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta del pasajero, Sam la corrió y se acercó al lobo. Puso la mano bajo su morro y sintió los latidos fuertes y tranquilos. Conociendo las habilidades de Jacob estaba curándose a sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Renneesme.

—Tienes que llevarlo a un médico, por favor…

—Renneesme, él estará bien. Estará bien. Sube, yo conduciré —le dijo y Nessi trepó a la alta camioneta, se acomodó al lado del lobo y acomodó su cabeza en su regazo. El lobo ni se movió.

Sam los llevó hasta su casa. Mientras conducía hacía una llamada telefónica. Al llegar Paul, Emily y Kim salieron a recibirlos. Sam bajó de la camioneta y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del pasajero. Le tendió su mano a Renneesme y la ayudó a bajar. Miró a los presentes y la

Presentó.

—Ella es Renneesme Cullen, la nieta de Carlisle. Renneesme, mi esposa Emily, Kim y Paul Forester, somos amigos de Jacob.

Renneesme solo saludó con la cabeza y dijo casi sin mirarlos. —Hola.

Paul se adelantó y con Sam levantaron a Jacob y lo ingresaron al dormitorio de huéspedes. Renneesme los miró entrar y Emily y Kim se acercaron a ella, la besaron.

—Ven Renneesme —le dijo Kim.

—Jacob estará bien. Ya verás.

La llevaron adentro y siguieron a Paul y Sam. Cuando entró al cuarto, Paul estaba revisando las heridas de Jacob.

—Están cerradas. Eso significa…

—Que pronto despertará —completó Sam mirando a Renneesme. Habían puesto a Jacob en la enorme y firme cama y Renneesme simplemente subió sobre ella y acomodó la enorme cabeza del lobo en su regazo.

Kim y Emily se miraron y comprendieron. —Jacob solo necesita descansar Renneesme, en cuanto sienta que su cuerpo ya está curado despertará.

—Lleva horas sin… moverse; me… prometió que despertaría… me lo prometió...-Emily se sentó en la cama y tomó su mano.

—Renneesme, si él te lo prometió lo hará. Solo ten paciencia un poco más. Nada más. Ahora están bien, ambos. Estaremos en la sala, cualquier cosa…

—Silba —dijo Renneesme con el primer esbozo de una sonrisa en su rostro—. El muy sinvergüenza solo sabe silbar.

— ¿Muy sinvergüenza? Vaya veo que has conocido al verdadero Jacob —dijo una risueña Kim intentando crear un ambiente más positivo...-Renneesme sonrió y miró a Sam.

— ¿En verdad está… bien?

—En verdad Renneesme. Lo está.

—Gracias —le dijo Renneesme y besó la cabeza del lobo.

—Será mejor que salgamos. Los dos necesitan descansar —dijo Emily levantándose de la cama e iniciando la marcha. Paul fue el último en salir y cerró la puerta. Renneesme agarró una almohada la puso en su rostro y se lanzó a llorar.

Todos en la sala pudieron oírla. —OH, Paul —dijo Kim buscando sus brazos.

—Está bien, princesa, sólo está descargando tensiones, ellos están bien —le dijo Paul besando a su mujer.

Sam se sentó en el cómodo sofá de la sala y Emily buscó su regazo.

—Bien, hay algunas cosas que no saben —les dijo concitando el interés de todos. Paul y Kim se sentaron—. Según parece Jacob ha descubierto que su… lobo se comporta de forma extraña… —una pícara sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Y todos esbozaron una sonrisa. — ¡Adiós Jacob Black de la lista de solteros a ubicar! —dijo Kim con una amplia sonrisa, intentando alejar la angustia que había sentido al oír llorar de esa forma a Renneesme.

Cuando Jacob despertó lo hizo en el mejor lugar imaginable: en los brazos de Nessi. Su preciosa mujer dormía abrazándolo con fuerza y él sabía que a quien abrazaba era al lobo. Sí señor, la estrategia de caza había sido un completo éxito. Ella era suya. Completamente suya.

Pero en el proceso había pasado por un infierno. Había esperado a más de un Weremindful atacándola, generalmente los suyos andaban en manada. Ahí estaban Quil, Paul y Sam para demostrarlo. Pero no había esperado que pudieran seguirlo a Ketchikan, ni que el lobo fuera uno fuerte y poderoso.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo los jóvenes Weremindful ya no aparecían. La vida moderna y su ritmo vertiginoso, el consumismo, la apetencia por una vida llena de adrenalina bullendo de imágenes, drogas y música fuerte, no dejaban margen a la meditación, única forma de hallar el lobo interno. Era un trabajo que los jóvenes no querían. ¿Y para qué? no permitía ningún tipo, aparentemente, de beneficios y si grandes riesgos.

Si alguien descubriera su raza podría ser la causa de muchos infortunios. Una raza tan diferente solo llevaría zozobra al hombre normal. Había sido una dura lucha, y aquí en esta cama tenía su

Merecida recompensa. Su plan había sido impecable. Se movió sigilosamente, como acechando a una bestia inocente, desprendió los botones de la camisa de Nessi.

Por un segundo miró las gotas de sangre sobre ella y supo que eran suyas. Pero ahora estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Miró a Renneesme y abrió su camisa. Sus exuberantes pechos aparecieron ante él. Todo un banquete, duramente ganado. Para él. Sólo para él. Jacob agachó su cabeza y se adhirió al pezón.

Unos segundos de estimulación después y ya tenía su forma preferida. Duro, largo, perfecto. Nessi se movió para facilitarle el acceso. _Perfecto _pensó Jacob y siguió succionando con fuerza mientras su cuerpo buscaba apretar el pequeño cuerpo de Nessi.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó una semidormida Nessi.

Jacob sonrió, aún dormida sabía que él y sólo él podían tocarla de esa manera tan íntima. Una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción mental lo cubrió.

— ¿Jacob? —Repitió Nessi abriendo sus ojos—. ¿Jacob? ¡Jacob! — gritó y lo empujó hacia atrás—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás bien! —gritaba mientras lo revisaba.

El magnífico cuerpo de Jacob no presentaba ni marcas, ni heridas ni cicatrices, solo esa espléndida piel oscura, tan suave y tersa que parecía deslizarse por entre los dedos de Nessi como el más fino raso. Después de haber comprobado, centímetro a centímetro, sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo que estaba completamente sano, Nessi buscó sus ojos y encontró al… engreído mirando sus pechos con tanto apetito que se sintió como un conejito a punto de ser sacrificado en aras de la lujuria de este imponente lobo negro y Nessi explotó.

— ¡Maldito, bastardo, cómo pudiste hacerme esto!..

En la sala Emily deslizó un suave: —Al parecer el lobo tiene problemas.

—Sip —agregó Kim con una sonrisa— y de alguien que parece conocerlo muy bien.

—Niñas —dijo Sam y también sonrió—. Shhhhh, quiero escuchar.

— ¿Hacer? —Jacob no entendía nada, salir de su lujuria había sido un poco difícil, Nessi parecía enojada—. ¿Estás enojada, por qué?..-Nessi saltó de la cama intentando prender los botones de su camisa y lo miró, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

— ¿Enojada? Nooo, ¿por qué debería estar enojada, a ver, déjame que piense… ¿por haberte convertido en lobo todo el día y preocuparme sin saber si te pasaba algo o no… o por irte y dejarme sola con esos mafiosos que no sé qué quieren de mi… —los gritos de Nessi resonaban en toda la casa— o quizás por dejar que te peguen un tiro cuando no hay un veterinario o médico o lo que sea que te atiende en kilómetros a la redonda o no.. ¿Qué tal por babosear a la estúpida teñida del motel…?

—Pero… —intentó decir Jacob.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Renneesme con su mejor voz de maestra— no he terminado, ¿O por pensar que soy tan imbécil que solo debes desprender mi blusa y caeré rendida bajo tus patas? Eres… eres un maldito… aprovechador, sí eso eres. Un pervertido sexual. Y no voy a dejar que me toques de nuevo… ¡está claro!

—Me suena conocido —dijo Kim en la sala mirando a Paul...-Él le sonrió y le hizo una amenaza con el dedo.

—Y… Dios mío, no puedes excitarte cuando alguien te dice que no la tocarás…

La enorme erección de Jacob fue acompañada por la súbita aparición de un espeso vello que cubrió sus miembros y su pecho, de una lobuna sonrisa que dejó ver sus largos incisivos y de una mirada que hizo que Renneesme intentara alejarse del lobo antes de que se comiera al conejo.

Pero el lobo fue muy veloz, y dos segundos después la había tirado en la cama bajo él. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido la risa y buscaron los suyos.

—Lo lamento, bebé, lamento haberte asustado así. Me vuelves loco Nessi, no me dejas pensar, y cuando te tengo cerca ni siquiera puedo controlar al lobo. Te amo, pequeña. Te amo.

Abajo Kim se levantó estiró la mano hacia Paul mientras decía: —Puntos para el lobo, vámonos antes de que todo comience a caerse.

—Buena idea —dijo Sam—, dejémoslos solos. Tienen algunas cosas que arreglar.

—No, quiero quedarme —dijo Emily sin moverse. Sam la alzó en brazos y la sacó de la casa.

—Vamos florcita, te invito a almorzar...-Emily le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 11

Nessi jamás había dado a nadie la oportunidad de decirle _te amo. _Había corrido tan lejos de los hombres como había podidodesde que le había vomitado encima a Tom Granger. Esos ojosprofundamente verdes parecían no mentir.

— ¿Me amas? —le preguntó Renneesme

—Te amo, —repitió Jacob.

—Estás loco, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Sí —la sencilla respuesta de Jacob se acompañó con una sonrisa mientras una de sus manos despejaba el flequillo de su frente—. Totalmente loco por ti, desde el mismo instante en que abrí esa manta y vi tu pequeña carita. Eras la cosa más bonita que jamás hubiera visto, Nessi. Y ahí estabas en mis brazos, creí que moriría de la emoción de haberte encontrado. Lamento haber dejado que levantaras el campamento sola, quería… quería que conocieras al lobo, parecía asustarte tanto. No quería que lo miraras con horror.

—Pero… —intentó hablar Nessi. Y Jacob puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

—Shhhhh, escúchame, por favor. Lamento haber dejado que esos hombres entraran al motel, había ido por un teléfono. Tienes razón soy un engreído, ni siquiera pensé que pudieran rastrearme y mi soberbia podría haber… —no terminó la frase, no hacía falta ambos sabían qué podía haber pasado—. Pero sobre todo lamento profundamente haberte asustado tanto dejándome herir. Hacerte conducir hasta Ketchikan llorando me destrozó y me juré a mí mismo que jamás volverías a sufrir por mí, bebé.

— ¿Me sentiste?..-Jacob solo afirmó.

—Y cuando eres lobo, ¿me sientes?

Esta vez Jacob cabeceó y sonrió. — ¿Quieres pegarme?

Nessi lo miró y negó. —No sabes mucho de mí, ¿verdad Nessi? Pregunta. Lo que quieras.

Nessi se sentó a los pies de la cama. —Háblame sobre lo que eres…

—Soy un Weremindful, podrías decir que pertenezco a una raza diferente a la humana. Nadie sabe nuestro origen, algunos dicen que de Asia, otros de Europa… pero sí sabemos que llegamos a América buscando paz en la expedición que fracasó en las costas del Golfo de México con Álvarez Núñez Cabeza de Vaca6 en 1527. Los Weremindful

Que llegaron fundaron un pueblo en Sonora, Nueva México: Clavijo. El cien por cien de los habitantes de Clavijo son Weremindful, hombres lobos conscientes.

— ¿Conscientes, significa que saben lo que son?

—En realidad significa que son lobos inteligentes, lobos con la inteligencia y la conciencia de un hombre, hombres con las habilidades de un lobo.

— ¿Te duele cuando cambias?..-Jacob sonrió.

—No. Solo busco en mi mente la imagen de mi lobo, busco sentirlo en un profundo estado de meditación y aparece, es como si te pidiera que imagines un abrigo y de repente apareciera en tus manos, como nacido de tu mente, sin dolor. Lo difícil es encontrar esa imagen. Hacerlo requiere años de entrenamiento, de dejar el yo consciente para pasar a estados más profundos Imaginarlo y moldear la materia buscando la forma. Por eso cada vez somos menos. Y quizás algún día nuestra raza desaparezca.

—Dijiste que cuando me tocas…

—Cuando te toco, bebé, no puedo controlar al lobo, y no sé por qué pasa. El lobo solo debe verte —le dijo mostrándole sus manos con largas uñas encorvadas— y hace acto de presencia.

—Dices que mi abuelo te pidió ayuda para buscarme, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Hace diecisiete años, cuando tenía veinte, Carlisle salvó a un lobo de una trampa humana. Ese lobo era yo.

— ¿Él sabe que eres un hombre lobo? —la sorpresa de Nessi fue hondamente genuina.

—Si bebé, él lo sabe. Es, junto con mis amigos y los que me conocen de Clavijo, la única persona que lo sabe.

—Y él te mandó a buscarme…

Jacob no lo sabía pero acaba de saltar el muro que la misma Nessi había levantado. Su abuelo amaba a este hombre y sabía quién era. Le había pedido ayuda, y eso solo podía significar que le había confiado su vida.

— ¿Cuando…—los colores subieron violentamente a la cara de Nessi— cuando me hagas… cuando me…?

—Cuando te haga el amor ¿qué…?

— ¿Serás un… lobo?

Jacob estaba sentado en la cama, con las sábanas amontonadas en su cintura apretó sus manos y la miró.

—No lo sé… —su tono fue serio, sincero. En verdad no lo sabía.

—Pero has… tenido sexo… —fue el turno de Nessi de apretar sus manos.

Jacob se movió hacia delante la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo colocándola sobre su cuerpo.

—He tenido sexo bebé, pero jamás mi lobo se ha liberado frente a una mujer. No puedo contestarte eso. No lo sé. Pero si sé esto: el lobo y yo somos la misma persona. Somos un solo ser —_no_ _totalmente _pensó Jacob, sabiendo que no decía completamente la verdad—. Habitamos el mismo cuerpo. Y solo somos hombre o lobo por una decisión mental consciente. No sé qué pasará cuando te haga el amor. Pero espero averiguarlo… —agregó buscando sus ojos.

—Ahora —le dijo Renneesme mirándose en esos profundos ojos verdes—. Averígualo ahora.

— ¿Estás segura? —el corazón de Jacob parecía un tambor. Nessi colocó su mano sobre su corazón y lo sintió latir vertiginosamente y sonrió. _Sí, _estaba completamente segura.

—Sí. Lo estoy. Pero hay algo que debes saber…-Jacob sonrió al verla completamente colorada, hablar de sexo no era lo más sencillo para su bebé.

—Nunca lo he hecho y… —Nessi bajó la cabeza intentando ocultarla debajo de su espeso cabello oscuro— Royce II dijo que su auto era más… caliente que yo...-Jacob lanzó una sonora risotada que asustó a Nessi.

—Tendrás que recordarme que envié algún buen vino al tal segundo, tan solo por lograr espantar a los hombres de tu vida —luego bajó su cabeza—. Déjame calentarte, cubito de hielo —agregó con una sonrisa y la besó. Un beso largo y profundo mientras comenzaba a desprenderle la camisa—. ¿Nos estamos calentando? —le preguntó.

Cuando Renneesme logró despegar sus labios de los suyos le dijo: —Oh, sí, creo que sí.

—Excelente. Ahora veamos si podemos ponerte cómoda — Jacob comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa y quitársela. Cuando tiró la camisa al suelo, miró esos oscuros y aterciopelados ojos negros y luego sus pechos. Bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en su boca. Lo chupó con fuerza y lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con el otro, luego la tomó de la cintura y la hizo hacia atrás, recostándola sobre la cama.

Y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Sus manos desprendieron sus vaqueros y luego bajaron el cierre para quitárselos limpiamente. Cuando los sacó puso sus manos sobre sus pies. Y los acarició. Una larga y lenta caricia. Los llevó hasta su boca y tomó el dedo gordo de cada pie y los chupó.

Nessi sonrió e intentó respirar normalmente.

Luego Jacob inició un viaje incitante subiendo por sus piernas. Nessi podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos y la suave textura del toque de sus uñas recorriendo sus piernas, lentamente, sus manos eran tan grandes que habían subido rodeando completamente sus pies, luego sus pantorrillas, la delicada zona debajo de sus rodillas, sus muslos. Allí abrió sus piernas y las colocó a ambos lados de sus hombros.

Su mirada quemaba cuando se posó en su desnudo coño. — Satinada. Ahora me doy cuenta que ese es el exacto color de tu piel. Satinada. El más precioso coñito que alguna vez viera de pura piel Satinada. Y todo mío. Miel, sí, así sabe, sabes a miel.

Jacob puso sus manos bajo sus nalgas y levantó a Renneesme hasta su boca. Su lengua se deslizó por su coño, como si en vez de ser un lobo fuera un gatito lamiendo de un tazón de crema. Y eso recogió. Renneesme estaba lista y preparada para él. Y eso lo llenó de regocijo. Jacob la comió como si fuera el más exquisito manjar dado a un hombre hambriento. Podía oír sus gemidos, y sentir sus involuntarios movimientos mientras la mantenía apretada contra su boca. Cuando Jacob levantó sus ojos pudo ver los pezones de Renneesme tan dilatados que parecían pequeños bastoncitos esperando por él. Amaba esos pezones.

Sin dejar de chupar su coño, buscó sus pezones con una de sus manos. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y tiró de él con fuerza. Pudo sentir la respuesta de Renneesme llenando su avarienta boca con sus jugos. Renneesme solo podía gemir, rogando que no parara. Estaba casi colgando de los hombros de Jacob, solo su cabeza y sus hombros se mantenían sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente, apretando con sus piernas en movimientos convulsivos a Jacob.

Y Jacob no se detuvo. Había metido su lengua en su dulce cavidad y buscaba sin consuelo su premio. Y siguió, y siguió y siguió. Cuando Renneesme solo era un vivo sollozo, Jacob la soltó. Su rostro brillaba con sus jugos que habían mojado su barba y su bigote haciéndolos ver como si fueran pequeños haces de luz mientras su lengua recogía sus rastros en sus labios. La colocó sobre la cama y la dio vuelta. La hizo hacia atrás intentando ponerla de rodillas.

—Ponte de rodillas, bebé, por favor, sube a tus rodillas —le pidió.

Nessi solo podía sollozar, intentó subir a sus rodillas pero no pudo. Jacob miró hacia el respaldar de la cama y tomó las dos almohadas que allí había, levantó el cuerpo desmadejado de Nessi y las colocó en su pelvis. Luego la acercó, arrastrando consigo a las almohadas y tomó con su mano derecha su polla y posicionó la gorda y roja cabeza de su pene.

Ella estaba tan mojada que fue fácil introducirla, pero tan apretada que le fue imposible avanzar más allá de solo un pequeño centímetro dentro de ella. Jacob sacó su polla y bajó a su coño su mano derecha, metió uno de sus dedos y convocó a su magia. Ella tenía fuertes contracciones de los sucesivos orgasmos que su boca le había dado.

Metió su dedo y avanzó suavemente dentro de Nessi, sintiendo sus contracciones apretarlo hasta volverlo loco, cuando llegó a la barrera de su virginidad, concentró todo el poder curativo de su cuerpo y la rompió abriendo el camino y curando el pequeño desgarro.

Sacó su dedo y tomó su polla introduciéndose en ella suavemente, intentando darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Estaba tan apretada que Jacob supo que contra todos sus deseos no duraría mucho. Cuando logró instalar toda su larga longitud, Renneesme solo boqueaba buscando aire.

Jacob podía sentir como el lobo tomaba el control, quería tanto como él estar allí, profundamente enraizado, tocando su matriz, dos fuertes empujones y Jacob se sintió completamente empalado… y se corrió. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Un chorro de semen largo y abundante que le facilitó el deslizarse mientras sentía que su pene crecía anudándose en su interior, hasta que ya no pudo moverse y el placer de sentirse por primera vez en su vida anudado comenzó a extenderse desde su polla por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Y de repente la sintió.

Una onda de energía tan fuerte y potente que los golpeó como si hubieran recibido sin protección un choque eléctrico, sacudiéndolos como una explosión, dejándolos sin aire. Y no pudo evitarlo. Clavó sus largos incisivos en el hombro de Nessi sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y el placer fue total, completo, lo más fuerte que jamás hubiera sentido. Y por primera vez en su vida, conoció la total unidad con su lobo y con una mujer. _Su mujer_.

De repente en esa increíble bruma de placer un conocimiento golpeó su cerebro tan fuerte como la energía que podían sentir. Nessi era _suya_, su compañera y ambos eran suyos. El hombre, el lobo y su compañera. Y la sola comprensión elevó la energía con potencia arrolladora elevando y electrizando su largo cabello y el de Nessi. Quieto, anudado con fuerza. Jacob sintió que no podría recuperar el aire, ambos respiraban con fuerza, mientras el coño de Nessi parecía ahogar la tremenda hinchazón de su verga.

Necesitaron algunos minutos para recuperar el aire. Jacob ni siquiera había podido moverse y todo el peso de su cuerpo cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Renneesme, y mucho menos pensar, ondas de placer indescriptible recorrían sus cuerpos, podía sentirlas en ambos. Sabía que tenía que hacerse a un lado así que se dejó caer hacia un costado de las almohadas llevándose a Nessi aun firmemente anudada a él.

Sosteniéndola con fuerza, una de sus manos acunó uno de sus pechos aferrando su pezón entre sus garras. La otra quitó el electrizado cabello de Nessi de su cara. Podía sentir la fuerza con que latían sus corazones.

—Nessi… bebé, ¿es… tas bien?

—Creo… sí —Renneesme ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responder. Cuando intentó moverse para acomodar su cuerpo a ésta nueva posición de costado sobre Jacob, no pensó lo que el pequeño movimiento haría.

La verga de Jacob se endureció con fuerza, nuevamente. — ¡Dios! —dijo Jacob y sin poder contenerse se empujó con fuerza dentro de ella, y comenzó a bombearla en esa posición. Si no hubiera sido por la fuerza con que la sostenía la habría alejado de su cuerpo con sus fuertes embestidas.

Aun así Jacob sentía el mandato propio y del lobo de empujarse en ella más fuerte, y siguió sus instintos. La movió para volver a colocarla sobre las almohadas y comenzó a cabalgarla con todas sus fuerzas, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, muchas, muchas veces. Esta vez, la montó mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tuvo que colocar sus brazos casi cubiertos por una espesa piel delante de sus hombros para que Renneesme pudiera sostenerse, cobijándola y encerrándola en ellos. Jacob la cabalgó hasta agotarse, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y alcanzar un nuevo y bestial orgasmo que los arrolló mientras sus gritos resonaban con fuerza dentro de la casa desierta. La energía de su orgasmo empujó a ambos a un estado de inconsciencia.

Cuando Jacob despertó aún estaba sobre Renneesme. Ella parecía dormir, sus manos estaban aferradas a sus brazos y Jacob se movió con ella de costado sin salir de su cuerpo. Estaban mojados, su largo cabello era un enredo y cuando despejó la cara de Nessi se dio cuenta que también ella tenía el cabello tan mojado que parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Con mucho cuidado Jacob se movió para salir de ella. Casi no podía moverse, se sentía completamente agotado. Pero logró moverse hasta poder colocar su mano sobre el coño de Nessi. La había montado bestialmente, más lobo que hombre y quería aliviarla, cuando su mano tocó su coño, estaba mojado con su semilla y sus jugos combinados, sus labios se sentían hinchados y en vez de curarla Jacob sintió el bestial impulso de montarla de nuevo. Se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse y buscar la mágica energía dentro de él.

Puso su mano ahuecando su coño y vio la luz dorada que mostraba su poder. Nessi gimió y se apretó a su mano. Se movió en una parodia del acto sexual sobre su mano, restregándose contra ella, buscándola, humedeciéndola. Y el lobo rugió. Sin moverse colocó sus piernas entre sus muslos abiertos y volvió a penetrarla, de frente. Nessi ni siquiera abrió los ojos, solo extendió sus brazos y atrajo al hombre lobo a su cuerpo mientras Jacob reiniciaba su magia.

Jamás Jacob había montado a una mujer de frente. Sentir los rotundos pechos de su mujer golpeando su pecho, sus preciosos movimientos, mientras se empujaba en ella, bajar su cabeza y apresar sus pezones chupándolos en el mismo salvaje ritmo con que la amaba los llevó rápidamente a un orgasmo que movió la cama. Jacob no sabía si por la fuerza de sus empujes o la energía que los rodeaba cuando alcanzaron el orgasmo.

El sueño lo encontró sin respuesta.

**6** (Algo más para saber, siempre me fascinó la historia de Alvar, de hecho él fue tema de mi tesis de grado en Letras.

En 1527 embarcó como alguacil mayor en la expedición de Pánfilo de Narváez, quien ya había estado en las "Indias".

Ninguno de los dos imaginaba qué les esperaba. A poco de llegar al Caribe, los viajeros fueron recibidos por un ciclón

Que les costó dos barcos, sesenta personas y veinte caballos. Cuando pudieron reorganizarse, cuatrocientos hombres

Pusieron rumbo al norte en cinco barcos: la idea era explorar la península de la Florida, adonde llegaron en abril de

1528. Desde allí irían hacia el norte, al "Apalaches" según dedujeron de lo que algunos indios les murmuraban cuando

Les preguntaban por las fuentes del oro y el maíz. En el viaje solo ocho sobrevivieron, y cruzaron caminando de una

Océano al otro. Durante ese tiempo, intuitivamente, usó las mismas técnicas que cualquier antropólogo moderno

Aplicaría en circunstancias parecidas: observó a la gente que fue conociendo, se adaptó a las costumbres de cada

Pueblo y -sobre todo- guardó en su memoria cada una de las experiencias vividas. Lo tomaron por hechicero: de hecho

Logró sanar gente y aprendió bastante medicina americana. Fue comprado y vendido como esclavo varias veces y

Estuvo a punto de ser asesinado otras tantas. Tuvo períodos de libertad y gracias al prestigio ganado como sanador

Pudo sobrevivir comerciando de pueblo en pueblo. Algunos de sus compatriotas lograron fugarse de un cautiverio, pero

Él se negó a abandonar a un enfermo. Esas aventuras fueron narradas en _Naufragios de Alvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca_,

Publicados hacia 1542 (Nota autora).


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 13

Cuando Quil, Sam, Carlisle, Paul y Jacob terminaron de estudiar la información que habían recolectado Sam y Quil, todos tenían muy claro cuál había sido la causa del secuestro a Renneesme.

—Saldré para Browning esta tarde —les informó Jacob.

—Iré contigo –el tono de Paul fue tranquilo y seguro.

—Es un asunto personal, Paul —le respondió Jacob. Paul lo miró a los ojos.

—Si no hubiera conocido a Kim, ni siquiera te lo hubiera dicho. Pero sabes muy bien el efecto que el _Nehann _ha provocado en ellas. No voy por ti, voy por Renneesme. Entre los dos podremos controlar que nada la lastime.

Jacob iba a negarse pero comprendió lo que Paul intentaba decirle. Ya no podía correr riesgos sabiendo que Renneesme sentiría todo lo que le pasara. Así que afirmó.

—Hay algo más… —les dijo— los Were…

— ¿Dos, verdad? ¿No es algo insólito? —preguntó Quil.

—Insólito y preocupante, considerando que iban a matar —dijo Paul—. Y todos lo sabemos: los Weremindful no se matan entre ellos. Un loco puede ser y es raro… pero dos.

— ¿Y qué hacen involucrados con Gantt? —preguntó Quil. Félix Gantt había aparecido en las investigaciones de Sam y Quil como responsable o al menos cara visible de la compra de las tierras colindantes a la reserva de Push y las tierras de Carlisle.

—Necesitamos saber, de dónde vienen, quién los manda y qué buscan.

—Me gustaría ayudarlos —dijo Carlisle que había permanecido callado escuchando todo lo que Sam y Quil habían encontrado.

—Y lo harás, dejándonos espacio para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer —le dijo Jacob sin darle chance de responder.

—Llamaré a Aro —agregó Quil y miró a Paul—. Quiero saber si sabe algo de los dos Were.

—Sabes que es muy difícil que te diga la verdad—le dijo Paul.

—Eso lo descuento, pero veré su reacción y sabré si sabe algo o no.

—Bien, Jacob, Paul y yo viajaremos a Browning, esta tarde, Quil viajará para hablar con Aro, Carlisle… ya que querías ayudar podrías acompañarlo, —agregó Sam sonriendo, miró a Carlisle y luego agregó—. Si quieres, por supuesto.

Carlisle miró a Quil y cuando vio la sonrisa de aliento que le dio, él también sonrío.

—Sé que no me necesitas muchacho, pero al menos tendrás compañero de charla en el viaje.

Jacob estaba francamente agradecido, todos los presentes sabían cuanto amaba al viejo, y que gracias a él seguía vivo. Miró a Sam y moduló un gracias. Sam solo cabeceó.

—Bien, que tal si apuramos el almuerzo, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Buena idea —dijo Paul.

Jacob podía sentir en el dormitorio a Nessi duchándose. Sus uñas se alargaron de solo pensar en acompañarla. Y no tenían tiempo, Dios, necesitaba una casa. Después de lo que habían vivido sabía que era imposible que hicieran el amor silenciosamente. Además, Jacob sonrió, su bebé era muy ruidosa. Pero quería verla, ¿por qué no? Mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto Quil lo miró y dijo:

—Bien amigos, mantengámonos al tanto. Debo irme, Leah tiene algunos pacientes y debe estar mirando el reloj —Quil se movió hacia la salida para encontrarse con Leah que venía a buscarlo.

— ¿Nos vamos Caperucita? —le dijo mientras se agachaba para abrazarla y besarla.

Leah acompañó su beso. —Sí. Venía a buscarte —miró a los presentes y les dijo—: ¡Señores!

Quil la tomó de la mano y comenzó a salir de la casa. Desde la cocina Emily gritó: — ¡No te olvides Leah!

—Como si fueran a permitírmelo —murmuró.

—Te escuchamos bruja pelirroja —gritó Kim. Leah sonrió y les sacó la lengua.

Jacob aprovechó y salió detrás de ellos. Cuando ingresó al cuarto podía sentir a Nessi en la ducha. Así que se echó sobre la cama apoyándose en una almohada en el respaldo de la cama. Tomó la otra almohada y la olió. Los lobos eran criaturas olfativas. Y la almohada estaba impregnada del olor a madreselvas de Nessi. Cuando la vio salir del baño envuelta en un amplio toallón le sonrió bajando la almohada a su ingle.

Renneesme le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a deslizar el toallón dejando ver su precioso cuerpo. La polla de Jacob respondió, como siempre cerca de ella, endureciéndose dolorosamente.

— ¿Estás segura que lo quieres bebé? —Le dijo acariciando su bulto ostentosamente—, abajo está Carlisle…-Nessi abrió sus ojos enormes, se puso colorada, se cubrió, se adelantó hasta la cama tomó la ropa que Emily le había dejado y regresó al baño.

Jacob acarició su bulto y también sonrió. Era lo más adecuado. Se levantó y tendió la cama mientras Nessi se vestía. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana y esperó que saliera. Cuando Nessi salió vestida, lo miró y supo que algo pasaba y lo que fuera no le gustaría. Se sentó sobre la cama y dobló sus piernas debajo de sus muslos, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos sostenían su mentón. Lo miró y esperó. Él se lo diría, fuera lo que fuera.

—Esta tarde viajaré con Sam y Paul a Browning —dijo Jacob.

—Iré contigo —dijo Nessi.

—No, bebé, te quedarás con las chicas.

—Jacob, tal vez no te lo he dicho, pero no soy una chica sumisa y no siempre haré lo que ordenes y no… no quiero estar sin ti.

Jacob sonrió. La sonrisa iluminó sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Mi cubito de hielo es en realidad una gatita? —vio como Nessi se ponía colorada y continuó—. Tampoco quiero dejarte, pero no puedo llevarte sabiendo que las cosas no serán sencillas, quiero saber que estás segura para poder hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Creo que la gente que te secuestró, quería tus tierras, lo que no sé es por qué y es lo que quiero averiguar además de encontrar al hijo de puta que te sacó de tu casa.

—¿.. ¿No quieren entonces construir un complejo turístico?

—No, si el informe que consiguió Quil es cierto. Y eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Nos encontraremos con un amigo de Clavijo que es geólogo, él verá los informes y hará las pruebas necesarias.

— ¿De Clavijo? ¿Es otro Weremindful?

—Sip, pero Linderman Newman es de los buenos. Al parecer todo esto es idea de un tal Félix Gantt, evidentemente cuando ordenó secuestrarte no estaba en Browning porque tenía una reunión empresarial en Londres. Eso salvó tu vida. Al menos eso dice Sam

—No recuerdo mucho de ello, solo que alguien abrió la puerta de mi casa y dos hombres entraron, nada más. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras.

—No es de extrañar, cuando te hallé estabas drogada con peyote. Y eso también salvó tu vida, supongo que debo estar agradecido de que esos bastardos te drogaran.

—Jacob, déjame acompañarte.

Jacob se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de la cama y la atrajo a su regazo.

—Sam, Paul y yo podremos con ello. Además tendremos a Linderman, y nadie se mete con él —le dijo sonriendo—, prefiero saber que estás acá, esperando por mi y muriéndome por regresar lo más pronto posible a ese precioso coñito rosado.

Cuando dijo eso, Nessi resbaló hasta el suelo quedando arrodillada frente a la cama y comenzó a abrir los pantalones de Jacob.

Jacob se abrió de piernas para darle acceso y apoyó sus dos brazos a los costados haciéndose hacia atrás. Mientras miraba como Nessi sacaba su larga y ya dura polla de los confines de sus vaqueros. Cuando Nessi la sacó, su verga se irguió buscando su boca así que simplemente entrecerró sus ojos observándola.

— ¡Que hermosa! —le dijo con dulzura mientras las sostenía entre sus manos.

—Es tuya, bebé.

Nessi miró la perfecta cabeza, gorda y enorme, así que sacó su lengua y como si fuera un cono de helado subió a lo largo de ella desde donde se encontraba sus manos hacia arriba, para llegar hasta su cima y arremolinar su lengua en ella.

—No juegues bebé, chúpala —le dijo Jacob elevando una de sus manos y tomándola con su mano para meterla en su boca. Era enorme, Nessi tuvo que abrir su boca muy grande para poder tomarla, cuando la cabeza de su eje entró por completo Jacob la soltó y tomó la cabeza de Nessi para moverla hasta encontrar un ritmo de adentro y afuera de su boca.

Jacob podía ver como la humedad de su boca dejaba la punta de su polla brillando cada vez que la sacaba. De repente sintió al lobo hacerse presente y sonrió, su polla se hinchó mucho más y comprendió que ya no sería tan fácil para ella tomarlo.

Un grito de Emily desde abajo le impidió hacer lo que pensaba: Izarla, colocarla boca abajo sobre la cama y montarla.

—Baja bebé y diles que estoy demasiado duro para bajar así…-Nessi se atragantó con toda su carne en la boca así que la soltó, le dio un besito inocente a su verga, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Jacob escuchó perfectamente cuando les dijo a todos. —Jacob está… lavándose las… manos.

Carlisle gritó el nombre de Renneesme y Jacob sonrió, se imaginaba a su cubito toda colorada, al menos Carlisle la había salvado. Jacob se hizo hacia atrás en la cama mientras trabajaba metiendo su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Se tomaría unos minutos para regresar al lobo adentro y se uniría al almuerzo. Browning lo esperaba.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 13

Cuando Quil, Sam, Carlisle, Paul y Jacob terminaron de estudiar la información que habían recolectado Sam y Quil, todos tenían muy claro cuál había sido la causa del secuestro a Renneesme.

—Saldré para Browning esta tarde —les informó Jacob.

—Iré contigo –el tono de Paul fue tranquilo y seguro.

—Es un asunto personal, Paul —le respondió Jacob. Paul lo miró a los ojos.

—Si no hubiera conocido a Kim, ni siquiera te lo hubiera dicho. Pero sabes muy bien el efecto que el _Nehann _ha provocado en ellas. No voy por ti, voy por Renneesme. Entre los dos podremos controlar que nada la lastime.

Jacob iba a negarse pero comprendió lo que Paul intentaba decirle. Ya no podía correr riesgos sabiendo que Renneesme sentiría todo lo que le pasara. Así que afirmó.

—Hay algo más… —les dijo— los Were…

— ¿Dos, verdad? ¿No es algo insólito? —preguntó Quil.

—Insólito y preocupante, considerando que iban a matar —dijo Paul—. Y todos lo sabemos: los Weremindful no se matan entre ellos. Un loco puede ser y es raro… pero dos.

— ¿Y qué hacen involucrados con Gantt? —preguntó Quil. Félix Gantt había aparecido en las investigaciones de Sam y Quil como responsable o al menos cara visible de la compra de las tierras colindantes a la reserva de Push y las tierras de Carlisle.

—Necesitamos saber, de dónde vienen, quién los manda y qué buscan.

—Me gustaría ayudarlos —dijo Carlisle que había permanecido callado escuchando todo lo que Sam y Quil habían encontrado.

—Y lo harás, dejándonos espacio para hacer lo que tenemos que hacer —le dijo Jacob sin darle chance de responder.

—Llamaré a Aro —agregó Quil y miró a Paul—. Quiero saber si sabe algo de los dos Were.

—Sabes que es muy difícil que te diga la verdad—le dijo Paul.

—Eso lo descuento, pero veré su reacción y sabré si sabe algo o no.

—Bien, Jacob, Paul y yo viajaremos a Browning, esta tarde, Quil viajará para hablar con Aro, Carlisle… ya que querías ayudar podrías acompañarlo, —agregó Sam sonriendo, miró a Carlisle y luego agregó—. Si quieres, por supuesto.

Carlisle miró a Quil y cuando vio la sonrisa de aliento que le dio, él también sonrío.

—Sé que no me necesitas muchacho, pero al menos tendrás compañero de charla en el viaje.

Jacob estaba francamente agradecido, todos los presentes sabían cuanto amaba al viejo, y que gracias a él seguía vivo. Miró a Sam y moduló un gracias. Sam solo cabeceó.

—Bien, que tal si apuramos el almuerzo, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Buena idea —dijo Paul.

Jacob podía sentir en el dormitorio a Nessi duchándose. Sus uñas se alargaron de solo pensar en acompañarla. Y no tenían tiempo, Dios, necesitaba una casa. Después de lo que habían vivido sabía que era imposible que hicieran el amor silenciosamente. Además, Jacob sonrió, su bebé era muy ruidosa. Pero quería verla, ¿por qué no? Mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto Quil lo miró y dijo:

—Bien amigos, mantengámonos al tanto. Debo irme, Leah tiene algunos pacientes y debe estar mirando el reloj —Quil se movió hacia la salida para encontrarse con Leah que venía a buscarlo.

— ¿Nos vamos Caperucita? —le dijo mientras se agachaba para abrazarla y besarla.

Leah acompañó su beso. —Sí. Venía a buscarte —miró a los presentes y les dijo—: ¡Señores!

Quil la tomó de la mano y comenzó a salir de la casa. Desde la cocina Emily gritó: — ¡No te olvides Leah!

—Como si fueran a permitírmelo —murmuró.

—Te escuchamos bruja pelirroja —gritó Kim. Leah sonrió y les sacó la lengua.

Jacob aprovechó y salió detrás de ellos. Cuando ingresó al cuarto podía sentir a Nessi en la ducha. Así que se echó sobre la cama apoyándose en una almohada en el respaldo de la cama. Tomó la otra almohada y la olió. Los lobos eran criaturas olfativas. Y la almohada estaba impregnada del olor a madreselvas de Nessi. Cuando la vio salir del baño envuelta en un amplio toallón le sonrió bajando la almohada a su ingle.

Renneesme le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a deslizar el toallón dejando ver su precioso cuerpo. La polla de Jacob respondió, como siempre cerca de ella, endureciéndose dolorosamente.

— ¿Estás segura que lo quieres bebé? —Le dijo acariciando su bulto ostentosamente—, abajo está Carlisle…-Nessi abrió sus ojos enormes, se puso colorada, se cubrió, se adelantó hasta la cama tomó la ropa que Emily le había dejado y regresó al baño.

Jacob acarició su bulto y también sonrió. Era lo más adecuado. Se levantó y tendió la cama mientras Nessi se vestía. Luego se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana y esperó que saliera. Cuando Nessi salió vestida, lo miró y supo que algo pasaba y lo que fuera no le gustaría. Se sentó sobre la cama y dobló sus piernas debajo de sus muslos, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos sostenían su mentón. Lo miró y esperó. Él se lo diría, fuera lo que fuera.

—Esta tarde viajaré con Sam y Paul a Browning —dijo Jacob.

—Iré contigo —dijo Nessi.

—No, bebé, te quedarás con las chicas.

—Jacob, tal vez no te lo he dicho, pero no soy una chica sumisa y no siempre haré lo que ordenes y no… no quiero estar sin ti.

Jacob sonrió. La sonrisa iluminó sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Mi cubito de hielo es en realidad una gatita? —vio como Nessi se ponía colorada y continuó—. Tampoco quiero dejarte, pero no puedo llevarte sabiendo que las cosas no serán sencillas, quiero saber que estás segura para poder hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. Creo que la gente que te secuestró, quería tus tierras, lo que no sé es por qué y es lo que quiero averiguar además de encontrar al hijo de puta que te sacó de tu casa.

—¿.. ¿No quieren entonces construir un complejo turístico?

—No, si el informe que consiguió Quil es cierto. Y eso es lo que quiero averiguar. Nos encontraremos con un amigo de Clavijo que es geólogo, él verá los informes y hará las pruebas necesarias.

— ¿De Clavijo? ¿Es otro Weremindful?

—Sip, pero Linderman Newman es de los buenos. Al parecer todo esto es idea de un tal Félix Gantt, evidentemente cuando ordenó secuestrarte no estaba en Browning porque tenía una reunión empresarial en Londres. Eso salvó tu vida. Al menos eso dice Sam

—No recuerdo mucho de ello, solo que alguien abrió la puerta de mi casa y dos hombres entraron, nada más. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus caras.

—No es de extrañar, cuando te hallé estabas drogada con peyote. Y eso también salvó tu vida, supongo que debo estar agradecido de que esos bastardos te drogaran.

—Jacob, déjame acompañarte.

Jacob se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de la cama y la atrajo a su regazo.

—Sam, Paul y yo podremos con ello. Además tendremos a Linderman, y nadie se mete con él —le dijo sonriendo—, prefiero saber que estás acá, esperando por mi y muriéndome por regresar lo más pronto posible a ese precioso coñito rosado.

Cuando dijo eso, Nessi resbaló hasta el suelo quedando arrodillada frente a la cama y comenzó a abrir los pantalones de Jacob.

Jacob se abrió de piernas para darle acceso y apoyó sus dos brazos a los costados haciéndose hacia atrás. Mientras miraba como Nessi sacaba su larga y ya dura polla de los confines de sus vaqueros. Cuando Nessi la sacó, su verga se irguió buscando su boca así que simplemente entrecerró sus ojos observándola.

— ¡Que hermosa! —le dijo con dulzura mientras las sostenía entre sus manos.

—Es tuya, bebé.

Nessi miró la perfecta cabeza, gorda y enorme, así que sacó su lengua y como si fuera un cono de helado subió a lo largo de ella desde donde se encontraba sus manos hacia arriba, para llegar hasta su cima y arremolinar su lengua en ella.

—No juegues bebé, chúpala —le dijo Jacob elevando una de sus manos y tomándola con su mano para meterla en su boca. Era enorme, Nessi tuvo que abrir su boca muy grande para poder tomarla, cuando la cabeza de su eje entró por completo Jacob la soltó y tomó la cabeza de Nessi para moverla hasta encontrar un ritmo de adentro y afuera de su boca.

Jacob podía ver como la humedad de su boca dejaba la punta de su polla brillando cada vez que la sacaba. De repente sintió al lobo hacerse presente y sonrió, su polla se hinchó mucho más y comprendió que ya no sería tan fácil para ella tomarlo.

Un grito de Emily desde abajo le impidió hacer lo que pensaba: Izarla, colocarla boca abajo sobre la cama y montarla.

—Baja bebé y diles que estoy demasiado duro para bajar así…-Nessi se atragantó con toda su carne en la boca así que la soltó, le dio un besito inocente a su verga, se levantó y salió del cuarto.

Jacob escuchó perfectamente cuando les dijo a todos. —Jacob está… lavándose las… manos.

Carlisle gritó el nombre de Renneesme y Jacob sonrió, se imaginaba a su cubito toda colorada, al menos Carlisle la había salvado. Jacob se hizo hacia atrás en la cama mientras trabajaba metiendo su polla dentro de sus pantalones. Se tomaría unos minutos para regresar al lobo adentro y se uniría al almuerzo. Browning lo esperaba.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 14

Félix Gantt estaba furioso. Nada había salido como lo había pensado. Desde hacía seis meses había ido preparando el escenario que le permitiría convertirse en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y un viejo decrépito había desbaratado todos sus planes pidiendo ayuda a Jacob Black que se había llevado en las narices de los ineptos que había contratado, a la única que le impedía alcanzar lo que se merecía y por lo que tanto había trabajado. Gantt marcó el número de Aro Vulturi y esperó que atendiera.

—Hola —dijo una voz algo somnolienta.

— ¿Vulturi? Habla Gantt, ¿qué mierda me mandaste que no han hecho nada? —los gritos de Gantt despertaron completamente a Vulturi.

— ¿De qué me hablas?

—Te pedí gente capaz, no ineptos. Los dos tipos que me enviaste pasaron a mejor vida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo mejor vida? ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Qué pasó? Pasó que alguien entró al campamento y se llevó a la chica y los que mandé tras ellos no volvieron. Tengo a uno en la cárcel y a tus dos perros muertos. Todo por un tal Jacob…

—Black —le cortó Aro—, Jacob Black, es un tipo peligroso, muy peligroso. Si hubiera sabido que ibas tras él te hubiera mandado más gente.

— ¡Sabido! ¿Cómo mierda crees que podía saberlo? Tengo mucho en juego Vulturi, mucho, y tú también. Quiero sacar de este planeta a ese Black, ¿Me oíste?

—No será fácil. Black no es cualquier tipo, ese tipo es muy duro.

—No me interesa si es o no duro, lo quiero fuera de mis negocios ¿está claro? Sácalo de allí o será mejor que te vayas buscando un empleo señor Alfa porque se acabará mi generoso apoyo. ¿He sido claro?

Aro se mordió los labios, sacándose sangre pero contestó: —Sí, lo está.

Del otro lado el teléfono muerto, le indicó que Gantt le había cortado. Lanzó el teléfono contra la pared y comenzó a caminar de un lado a Otro

— ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! —gritó agarrándose la cabeza. Tenía que pensar. Algo debería hacer.

No había sido fácil para Nessi dejar ir a Jacob. Con la excusa de que estaba cansada se había marchado a su dormitorio. A los dos minutos todas las mujeres entraron en el cuarto, Leah, Emily y Kim se metieron con ella en la cama. Había estado llorando y la habían sentido.

—No nos eches —le había dicho Emily cuando entró y saltó a la cama. Como sus hombres no estarían y Sam estaba de guardia, Emily sugirió que se quedaran a dormir. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para contenerlas a las cuatro.

—No te preocupes Nessi, Jacob y Paul arreglaran todo —le dijo Kim, en un tono bajo y confiado.

—Lo lamento, es que tengo un extraño presentimiento —dijo Nessi.

— ¿Presentimiento? —Preguntó Leah—, ¿de qué tipo?

—No sé de qué tipo.

—Intenta dormir Nessi, ellos estarán bien —dijo Leah Todas hicieron silencio.

De repente Nessi saltó de la cama. Todas se incorporaron con ella. Cuando Nessi comenzó a vestirse se detuvo en seco y las miró

—Sé que no lo entenderán pero tengo que ir, no sé por qué, en verdad que no lo sé. Pero tengo que hacerlo.

—Te acompaño —dijo Kim.

—Y yo —dijo Emily.

—Yo… —intentó decir Leah.

— ¡Tú no! —gritaron todas.

— ¿Por qué no? —les preguntó desde la cama Leah. Emily la miró y le dijo:

—Te comiste a la abuelita, ¿recuerdas? —señalándole la panza.

—Creo que no es justo, el embarazo es una función natural no una enfermedad o discapacidad, solo tengo cinco meses de embarazo, estoy perfectamente sana y no habrá forma en que me quede sola mientras ustedes salen solo Dios sabe dónde.

—Leah, mírame —dijo Kim—, ¿quieres poner en riesgo al bebé?

—No es justo, —dijo Leah en un tono abatido.

—Bien, te quedarás a cuidar el fuerte, por si llaman y nos prestarás tu jeep —Kim rápidamente tomó las riendas dominando—. ¿Qué llevamos?

— ¿Abrigos? —sugirió Leah.

— ¿Armas? —preguntó Nessi.

—Algo de comida —señaló Emily.

Y todas se dieron vuelta a mirarla. Emily levantó sus palmas hacia arriba y salió a buscar un envase para llevar algo de comida. Veinte minutos más tarde, Nessi, Emily y Kim se despedían de una llorosa Leah rumbo a Browning.

Llevaban sus abrigos, dos pistolas, un envase plástico con sándwiches y un termo con café. Kim conducía, Nessi iba a su lado y Emily con el teléfono hablaba con Leah. Formaba parte del trato, irían comunicadas cada una hora.

El plan apurado había determinado que ellas solo vigilarían y cuando se cercioran que todo estaba bien daría la media vuelta y regresarían a Ketchikan. Linderman Newman, los estaba esperando en la única posada de Browning. Y todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él. No solo porque pasaba del metro noventa y cinco, ni por su aspecto, moreno, de rizos cortos y ojos igualmente oscuros, sino porque le faltaba una mano y llevaba en su lugar un gancho de pirata.

Cuando vio estacionar a sus amigos dejó su asiento en la sala central de la posada y salió a encontrarlos. Al primero que vio fue a Paul, estaba bajando un bolso de viaje, detrás suyo, Sam, sin su uniforme de policía, y Jacob, el más alto de los tres. Paul avanzó y se abrazaron con Linderman golpeando su espalda.

—Maldito pirata, te esperamos para la boda de Quil y no apareciste.

—Estaba en Malasia, no pude llegar —Linderman tenía una empresa que se ocupaba de realizar estudios de geología en todo el mundo. Linderman abrazó a Jacob y luego a Sam—. Vengan, alquilé dos cuartos. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subieron al primer piso. Linderman metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó un llavero y se lo tiró a Jacob que lo agarró en el aire.

—La número cinco —le dijo—, estamos en la cuatro. Jacob abrió la cinco dejó su bolso y detrás suyo entró Sam que pasó directo al baño. Cuando salió, Jacob estaba abriendo las ventanas.

— ¿Vamos? —le preguntó. Jacob terminó de abrir las ventanas y salió detrás de él. En la puerta de al lado tocaron y entraron, Paul estaba colocando una serie de papeles sobre la mesa, Sam vio que eran los informes.

Linderman estaba sentado, Paul lo había puesto al tanto de todo y había abierto el sobre que traían con los informes que Sam y Quil habían logrado encontrar. Linderman leía el informe en sus manos. A medida que leía observaba unos gráficos. Cuando terminó, dejó los papeles sobre la mesa se sentó en la silla que crujió bajo su peso y sonrió.

— ¿Dices que estas tierras son de tu chica Jacob? —le preguntó sonriendo—. Bien vaquero supongo que podrás comprar un rancho más grande, de hecho varios ranchos. Mejor aún, si haces una oferta, tal vez podrías comprarte Alaska y darnos unas parcelas.

—Al grano Linderman… dime de qué mierda hablamos —le disparó Jacob—. ¿Petróleo? ¿De eso hablamos?

— ¿Petróleo? No, algo mucho mejor: Uranio. Las tierras de tu mujer están posadas en lo que creo es la reserva de uranio más grande que haya visto o existido.

Sam lanzó un silbido, las piezas encajaban perfectamente. —Entonces al parecer las cosas podrían haber sido así: Félix Gantt hace un estudio del suelo, puede que haya buscado oro, o plata o algo, y se encuentra con un depósito de uranio. Prepara una fachada, un proyecto turístico, y comienza a comprar las tierras aledañas al depósito, parte de la fachada. Pero las tierras que en realidad quiere son las de Carlisle Cullen y ni éste ni su nieta quieren vender. ¿Qué hace? Secuestra a Renneesme.

— ¿Por qué no la mató? —preguntó Paul.

—Estaba en Londres, ¿recuerdan que eso decía el informe del FBI? Ahora tiene sentido. ¿Y a qué iría a Londres sino a conseguir algún laboratorio clandestino para procesar el uranio? Eso puede haberle salvado la vida a Renneesme —dijo Jacob mientras sentía que un escalofrío recorría su espina. Si no hubiera sido por ello es muy probable que no la tuviera.

Podía sentir su sentido mágico bullendo bajo su piel y por un segundo pensó que quizás no era sólo esto. Tal vez estaba nervioso por conocer el final de la historia. Pero algo pasaba, algo que aún no sabía qué era. Pero lo sabría—. Gracias Linderman, ¿Te quedas con nosotros?

—No, Tengo una reunión de trabajo en Montana mañana temprano, mi avión sale en dos horas. Hasta aquí llego. Ahora si me necesitan puedo llamar y avisar que llegaré retrasado…

—No, no es necesario. Gracias de nuevo. ¿Vendrás a conocer a las chicas?

—Iré. Quiero ver de qué me he salvado.

— ¿Salvado? Ya te tocará y ¿qué creen? —Preguntó Sam—, ¿Debemos decírselo?

— ¿Decirme qué? —Les preguntó Linderman—. ¿Sobre el caso?

—Déjanos contarte algo amigo, y sostente porque no lo creerás—le dijo Paul—. Se trata del _Nehann._

— ¿El _Nehann_? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Y dónde nos situaremos? —preguntó Emily al volante. Las tres se habían ido turnando para conducir y estaban a menos de cinco kilómetros de la única posada de Browning,

—Cerca de la posada —dijo Renneesme—. ¿Y…? —preguntó a Kim que estaba hablando por su teléfono celular.

—¿Hola?, si señorita… sólo quiero saber si mi esposo Paul Forester aún está en la posada… no, no, no es necesario, es sólo que le daré una fiesta aniversario de matrimonio y no quiero que encuentre el desorden que es la casa ahora... sí. Ah, sí, se lo agradezco mucho. Sí, se morirá cuando llegue y la vea. Muchas gracias —cortaron y con una sonrisa miró a Renneesme y Emily—. Están allí...-Renneesme aplaudió.

—Son nuestros.

—Sip —dijo Kim sacando un sándwich y dándole una mordida con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ok —dijo Emily—. Nos ponemos a distancia de la puerta de salida y allí esperamos que salgan, los seguimos, los mantenemos vigilados y cuando terminen volamos a casa y aquí no pasó nada.

Kim, llama a Leah y cuéntale. Veremos que tal funciona la supervista lobuna.

Cinco minutos después estaban ubicadas a casi cien metros de la posada esperando. Eran las ocho de la mañana. A las once y media de la mañana. Estaban enloquecidas de estar dentro de un jeep, ya sin comida, sin bebida y completamente doloridas.

—Llama de nuevo —pidió Emily, no pueden pasarse la mañana ahí.

Kim llamó habló y les dijo: —No han salido ni dejado la llave. Están ahí.

A las ocho de la mañana, Sam, Paul y Jacob habían ya salido de la posada por la ventana. Tres lobos se mueven más rápido. Y en una región salvaje son menos sospechosos que tres tipos altísimos, que siempre llamaban la atención y más si iban con Jacob, su altura, su color y esas trenzas que parecían rastas no eran óbviales.

Llegar hasta dónde Jacob había sacado a Renneesme no fue difícil. Una vez allí. Buscaron en la casilla ambulante dónde supuestamente estaría la administración. Y esperaron su oportunidad.

Un coche llegó y de ahí bajaron cuatro tipos. Altos, demasiado altos, _Weremindful _pensaron al unísono. _¿Qué mierda es esto, una convención de Were? _pensó Sam. Jacob, quería encontrar al hijo de puta que había amenazado a su mujer. Pero él quería saber qué relación había entre estos Were y Gantt.

Muchos Weremindful habían dejado Clavijo, buscando otra forma de vida y alejarse de las reglas no escritas de una manada obedeciendo a un Alfa con el que no estaban de acuerdo. Pero que él supiera los Were preferían no atacar a sus iguales. Excepto Aro y ese tipo usó la astucia para desembarazarse de Paul. Se acercaron y sus agudos oídos pudieron escuchar la conversación.

—Quiero a ese Black fuera.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó uno de los Weremindful.

—Si supiera dónde está no habría pedido que me los enviaran. Se suponen que pueden rastrearlo, así que háganlo. No le pago una fortuna a Vulturi por sus lobos y no lo haré sino veo resultados. ¿De qué mierda vale que puedan convertirse en lobos si no hacen lo que deben hacer?

Sam anotó el dato, así que Aro Vulturi había decidido ampliar sus horizontes y enviaba a su gente para los trabajos sucios por los que él cobraba. Considerando las habilidades de los Weremindful sería un negocio muy productivo para muchos proyectos. Aro Vulturi solo estaba anunciando el final de la raza.

Porque cuando la gente descubriera quiénes eran y qué podían hacer nada sería igual para nadie.

—Vulturi nos dijo que nos pagaría. No trabajamos sin paga — dijo otra de las voces.

—Y yo no soy tan estúpido de pagar sin ver un trabajo. Tráiganme a la chica y serán ricos.

— ¿Y pagará esa fortuna solo por construir un hotel? —dijo una voz.

—No les interesa qué haré con su tierra, solo debe interesarles que les pagaré bien, diría que muy bien por un trabajo bien hecho, quiero a la chica "_viva"._

Gantt miró a los cuatro hombres y pareció cambiar de idea. —Louis, tráeme un fajo.

Cuando el tal Louis salió dejando la puerta abierta, tres enormes lobos, decidieron que era su oportunidad. Y entraron para encontrarse con los cuatro Weremindful y a Félix Gantt sentados fumando.

Cuando los tres lobos se hicieron presentes. Para quien mirara solo sería ondeo de la materia, para cualquier Weremindful un proceso duro de concentración el resultado era el mismo: Jacob tomó forma de hombre.

—Señores —saludó con una cabeceada como si no estuviera desnudo y solo fuera una reunión social.

Gantt miró al enorme hombre frente suyo y comprendió lo que Vulturi le había dicho, ese hombre gritaba "peligro" con su sola presencia. Miró a los cuatro hombres que se habían puesto de pie y sintió el júbilo de los números a favor, cinco contra tres, por más peligroso que parezcas, y si son cuatro lobos la suerte estaba de su lado.

—Black —dijo— el famoso vaquero. Te llevaste algo que me pertenece y lo quiero de vuelta.

— ¿Te pertenece? Estás muy confiado Gantt. Bueno, yo lo estaría si no estuviera al tanto de las últimas noticias.

Gantt sacó la sonrisa veleidosa de su cara. Y esperó. Cuando uno de los hombres sentados intentó moverse, el enorme lobo dorado, mostró sus fauces y gruñó. Gantt sintió que un frío lo recorría de arriba a abajo.

—Pobre Gantt, tal deberíamos contarte que ayer nos comunicamos con autoridades del gobierno y las pusimos al tanto de tu depósito de uranio.

El rostro de Gantt palideció. —Y además, lo siento, vendimos al gobierno las tierras de Cullen. Por lo que desde ayer el estado de Montana es dueño de… ¿Cómo dijo Newman? Ah sí, el mayor depósito de uranio que haya visto. Y por lo que sé, ha visto casi los de todo el mundo.

Gantt parecía que no podía ni respirar. — ¡Mátenlos! —les gritó y la pequeña sala de la casilla rodante se volvió demasiado chica. En la angosta sala, Gantt estaba ubicado detrás del pequeño escritorio, frente a él, dos de los Weremindful y a cada lado del escritorio, los otros dos. Todos habían tomado asiento en pequeños bancos apilables excepto Gantt que estaba sentado en un firme y macizo sillón.

Al mismo instante en que Jacob caía para buscar su forma de lobo, Sam y Paul lo cubrían de los hombres sentados ante ellos, tirándose encima sin darles la posibilidad de buscar sus lobos y atacarlos.

Ambos tuvieron éxito. La sorpresa les permitió tomar a los hombres que ni siquiera habían podido ponerse de pie y morderlos con fuerza de la yugular. Los hombres cayeron de sus bancos en un reguero de sangre. Sam y Paul los habían soltado pero eran ellos los que se aferraron a sus morros, buscando parar la pelea más que intentar defenderse. Cuando Sam y Paul lograron correrse, los hombres manoteaban intentando sostener la sangre que salía a chorros.

Los hombres a los costados del escritorio si habían tenido suficiente tiempo para cambiar y saltaron desde dónde estaban para atacar a Paul y Sam mientras estos intentaban soltarse de los hombres heridos. Sam y Paul ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de darse vuelta cuando ya los lobos se habían abalanzados sobre ellos.

Sam fue herido con una garra en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, y giró para defenderse de su atacante, buscando al igual que el lobo arrancar un pedazo de su lomo, o de lo que alcanzara. El otro lobo se había abalanzado sobre Paul tomándolo del cuello, y clavando sus filosos dientes.

Paul se dejó caer hacia atrás con todo su peso, haciendo exactamente lo contrario de lo esperado, en vez de alejarse del agresor se empujó sobre él descolocando a su atacante que cayó con todo su peso y el peso de Paul en el suelo golpeándose con tanta fuerza que soltó a Paul quién sin siquiera dudarlo avanzó directo a su yugular y cuando lo tomó apretó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la sangre rebasaba su boca.

El cambio de Jacob fue instantáneo y se lanzó sobre Gantt quien solo había atinado a abrir un cajón y buscar un arma. En el mismo instante en que el lobo negro volaba sobre el cuerpo de Gantt, éste disparaba. La bala rozó una de las patas de Jacob, pero no lo detuvo, cayó sobre Gantt quitándole el arma y tirándolo al suelo.

Nadie se mete con un Weremindful sino está dispuesto a pagar

El precio, los dientes que se hincaron en el cuello de Gantt fueron lo último que vio. El balazo, los ruidos de la pelea, que no había durado ni cinco minutos, atrajeron a los hombres cercanos a la casilla. Era casi el mediodía y la gran mayoría estaba excavando.

Sin intentar cambiar su forma Sam se abrió paso por la puerta, lo siguieron Paul y Jacob. Nada pudieron hacer los hombres para perseguir a las tres fieras. Que se perdieron en el monte. Dos kilómetros más allá Jacob se detuvo, cuando Sam y Paul lo vieron hicieron lo mismo.

Ambos pensaron que quizás estaba más herido que lo que habían pensado.

Luego vieron a Jacob acostarse en el suelo y regresar al hombre. Su rostro era una máscara de furia. Los miró y gritó.

—Maldita sea, cambien, ahora—. Les dijo Jacob La orden no se hizo esperar. Un segundo después el levo ondeo de la materia dejó ver a los dos hombres. Sam sangraba profusamente en el hombro, Paul en su cuello, la sangre corría por su espalda y parte de su pecho.

—Ellas están aquí —ladró más que habló Jacob.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Paul mirándolo sin comprender.

—Esas metidas entrometidas están aquí, Emily, Kim y Nessi.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sam.

—Muy seguro. Déjenme curarlos, ellas están sintiendo su dolor

—Jacob puso sus manos sobre las heridas primero de Paul, como siempre una luz brillante bajo ellas se extendió sobre las heridas, cuando la luz se hizo más intensa y caliente, Jacob cerró sus dedos y buscó el cuello de Paul para hacer lo mismo. Cuando terminó cerró sus ojos una vez más y una luz casi incandescente cubrió por completo su cuerpo.

—Hijo de puta —dijo Sam, ya nada le dolía. Siempre le había impresionado el extraño poder de Jacob. Acercándose junto con Paul al brillante cuerpo de Jacob. Uno minutos después Jacob se deslizaba hacia el suelo cuando fue tomado por sus amigos.

— ¿Estás seguro, no? —dijo Sam.

—Completamente. Déjenme que me recupere, solo unos minutos y vamos por ellas. Están bien. Pero algo las preocupa y mucho.

— ¿Nosotros quizás? —sugirió Paul.

—Sí, pero también algo más.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 15

Emily estaba golpeando el volante siguiendo el ritmo de la radio cuando las puertas del jeep se abrieron simultáneamente. Cuatro altísimos hombres se pusieron frente a las puertas y sin darles tiempo a nada las tomaron del vaso y las bajaron.

Emily intentó empujar al hombre que la llevaba y para su sorpresa su fuerza lo sorprendió porque logró liberarse, cuando sintió que estaba libre comenzó a correr.

Una voz, demasiado fría y controlada le dijo: —Si te vas mataremos a tus amigas.

Emily se quedó quieta en el acto. Notó dos cosas: el hombre no había gritado sólo susurrado, entonces sabía que ella podía oírlo. _¿Pero cómo? _Y la otra, eran altos muy altos, _Weremindful. _La siguiente pregunta que se hizo la hizo girar y regresar ¿_de los buenos de los malos?_

—Buena chica —dijo el hombre.

En cuanto agarró a Emily del brazo más arriba del codo la sintió gritar.

Un dolor lacerante recorrió a Emily, mientras su mano aferraba su hombro derecho. Un segundo después Kim se hizo hacia delante levantando sus manos como si alguien la asaltara, el hombre que la sostenía fue sorprendido pero no la soltó. Las piernas de Kim no la sostuvieron

— ¿Qué mierda…? —El hombre de la voz fría miró a las mujeres gritando de dolor. Sabía que no les había hecho nada. _¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Qué les pasaba? _Nessi las había visto gritar y ella también gritó:

— ¿Qué pasa? —alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que se quedaba sin media pierna. El dolor fue tan intenso que si el hombre no la hubiera estado sosteniendo habría caído redonda al suelo. Sentía que su pierna quemaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía nada, las tres comenzaron a sollozar sin siquiera saber qué pasaba.

—Levántenlas —dijo el hombre que mandaba.

Renneesme, Emily y Kim no podían hacer nada más que gemir de dolor. De repente estaban en el aire mientras las metían a una enorme camioneta cerrada. Una vez allí solo se movieron por apenas minutos, quizás dos. Abrieron las puertas de la camioneta y estaban en el interior de un garaje. De ahí las llevaron alzadas hasta el interior de la casa. Casi desvanecidas, los hombres llevaron sus cargas adentro y las colocaron en los sillones. Las tres gemían y lloraban.

Ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta que ya no estaban en la calle. Uno de los hombres se acercó a Renneesme con un maletín lo abrió y sacó un estetoscopio. Ella casi no lo veía, su rostro estaba bañado de lágrimas y era más que obvio su dolor.

—Escúchame, soy doctor, soy el doctor Clearwater, ¿me escuchas?—intentó tomar su pulso, corría desenfrenado—. ¿Dime qué te pasa?..-Emily solo dijo:

—Hombro, Sam.

—Tú hombro, sí, —y comenzó a revisarla.

— ¿Qué mierda pasa? —preguntó el de la voz de mando.

—No lo sé, Jared —le dijo el doctor—. Las tres están sufriendo pero no hay nada, su hombro se ve bien, físicamente no se ve nada,

¡Nada! Excepto sus ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas… no sé qué les pasa.

— ¿Algo de histeria colectiva?

Carl Clearwater miró a su compañero: —Puede ser Roy, pero no puedo afirmarlo.

El hombre que había sostenido a Kim regresó con un vaso con whisky. Ella se había hecho un ovillo sobre el sillón de cuero. Se acercó al sillón se arrodilló a su lado y buscó su cabeza:

—Toma un trago —le dijo pero Kim ni siquiera se movía, su rostro era un rio de lágrimas. John miró a Carl—: ¡Demonios, Carl, haz algo!

—Si supiera qué les pasa, claro que lo haría. Pero no tengo la más puta idea.

—Paul —dijo Kim en un murmullo—. Paul.

— ¿Paul? ¿Paul Forester? ¿Conoces a Paul Forester? —preguntó John.

El hombre de la voz de mando dijo en voz alta,

—Ella dijo Sam—. Señalando a Emily.

Otro hombre que estaba mirando a Kim levantó su cabeza vivamente: — ¿Sam? ¿Sam Uley?

Jared, levantó la cabeza buscando la mirada de Garrett. —Demasiadas coincidencias no creen. Sam Uley y Paul Forester.

Carl que estaba tomando el pulso de Nessi le preguntó: —Bien, pequeña dime algo, ¿cómo se llama tu compañero?

—Jacob… Black, y va a matarte… —le dijo Renneesme en medio de su dolor.

Su frente estaba mojada así que Carl la secó. Y miró a Jared. —Son sus mujeres —le dijo.

— ¿Y qué mierda hacen ellas aquí? —preguntó en un rugido furioso.

—La pregunta sería qué les pasa —susurró Roy. De repente Emily se sintió completamente despejada. Nada le dolía y su cuerpo intentaba reaccionar a esta nueva sensación, un rato antes el dolor era tan intenso que sentía que podría desvanecerse y ahora ya no estaba ahí. Había quedado en ella como un dolor muscular. Como un recuerdo del anterior dolor sin ser dolor.

Lo único que entendía es que estaba en una habitación con cinco desconocidos, que evidentemente eran Weremindful. Miró al hombre que estaba sobre Renneesme y le dijo:

—Mejor aléjate de ella ahora o Jacob te convertirá en alfombra. Todos levantaron sus cabezas y la miraron. Emily se puso de pie y se acercó a Renneesme, le quitó la gasa con que Carl la estaba secando y siguió con su tarea, mientras miraba como Kim al igual que ella se recuperaba, ambas sabían lo que había pasado. Los chicos habían sido heridos. Sentadas una a cada lado de Renneesme, la abrazaron.

Renneesme gimió y respiró profundamente. Kim y Emily pudieron sentir como aumentaba su calor corporal, para luego volver a la normalidad. Emily quitó el espeso flequillo de la frente de Nessi y la miró.

—Nessi, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —contestó, su voz había enronquecido, y se acomodó en el sillón.

De repente las tres observaron a los cinco hombres que estaban de pie mirándolas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Emily.

— ¿Qué quieren? —dijo Kim.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Nessi

Y el teléfono celular en los pantalones de Kim sonó y las tres saltaron. Sin siquiera esperar a que les negaran el derecho Kim lo abrió y dijo mirando a los hombres que parecían estatuas mirándolas sin moverse.

— ¿Sí?

—Kim, no me llamaron, ¿están bien? —la voz de Leah sonaba preocupada.

—No sabría que decirte Leah —miró desafiante al que parecía el más malo—, ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó.

—Si eres la mujer de Paul Forester diría que sí —fue la respuesta del hombre.

Kim respiró. —Leah, te llamo en diez minutos, si no lo he hecho díselo a Quil.

— ¿Quil Ateara? Supongo —dijo el hombre con voz de mando—, entonces la tal Leah….

—Es su esposa —respondió Kim.

— ¿Quieren decirme que mierda hacen aquí? —gritó el hombre.

—Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros también —dijo una voz entrando por la puerta trasera, seguida de otros dos hombres completamente desnudos.

—Jacob.

—Paul.

—Sam.

Las mujeres se elevaron del sillón algo vacilantes pero se tiraron sobre sus hombres, abrazándolos. Un segundo después comenzaron a revisarlos. Emily el hombro, Kim el cuello y la nuca, Nessi la pierna derecha.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Nessi.

—Estamos bien —contestó Jacob, haciendo hacia atrás a Nessi, lo mismo hicieron Sam y Paul.

Jacob giró y miró a los hombres que al parecer estaban algo divertidos con lo que estaba sucediendo. Los hombres se miraron hasta que Sam avanzó:

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Le dijo a uno de ellos abrazándolo efusivamente—, ¿cuánto hace qué no nos vemos? —Les preguntó— ¿Seis, siete años?

—Ocho —dijo el de la voz de mando.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Paul.

—Nos mandó el gobierno. Supuestamente en la posada se encontraban los tres hombres que teníamos que proteger. Pero si hubiéramos sabido que eran ustedes ni nos habríamos molestado en venir. Nos dijeron que Cullen, y Alguien había llamado dos veces preguntando por la habitación así que triangulamos la llamada y descubrimos a tres mujeres en un jeep vigilando la posada.

—Cullen es el abuelo de mi mujer —agregó Jacob—Gusto en verte —le dijo extendiendo la mano y comenzando a saludar a todos con palmadas, risotadas y apretones de manos, mientras las mujeres solo miraba asombradas.

Emily las miró y dijo: —Supongo que son de los buenos.

Sam se dio vuelta y le dijo: —De los mejores. Ahora, ¿qué mierda hacen ustedes aquí?

Todas se miraron. Y Nessi dijo: —Tenía un presentimiento.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Jacob, nuevamente furioso—. ¿Esto fue idea tuya?

Las tres respondieron juntas:

—No —dijo Kim.

—No —agregó Emily.

—Sí —respondió Nessi, y en cuanto se dio cuenta que habían respondido sus amigas agregó—: no, quiero decir no.

Jacob las miró con la mirada más fría que pudo conseguir. —Bien, señoras, me alegra saber que saben… ponerse de acuerdo. Un poco tarde pero acuerdo al fin y al cabo —miró a las tres—. ¿Cómo llegaron?

—En el jeep de Leah —le dijo Emily.

—En el jeep de Leah —repitió Sam y por su tono no dejó dudas de que no quería saber más nada.

Jacob miró a Jared Garran. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Pasemos a la otra habitación —dijo Jared.

—No —Jacob miró a las mujeres—. Irán a la posada. Pidan la llave de la habitación cinco. ¡Ahora!

—Pero… —Kim intentó hablar.

— ¡Ahora! —dijeron al unísono Sam y Paul.

Las tres se movilizaron hacia fuera. Cuando salieron comenzaron a caminar hacia la posada. De repente Kim dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Acaso vamos a dejar que nos traten como a niñas...?-Emily y Renneesme se detuvieron y la miraron.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Renneesme.

—Están bien, ¿verdad?, regresemos a casa.

—Si —dijo Renneesme. De repente su rostro se iluminó—, y mi casa está en Browning.

— ¿Estarás segura? —le preguntó Kim.

—Muy segura, y no se preocupen, Jacob es rastreador ¿verdad? Él me encontrará, solo que no donde nos ordenó...-Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba sus caras.

—Bien —dijo Emily— a ver si ciertos patanes aprenden como tratar a sus mujeres —y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta sus llaves—.Vamos Kim?

Carl miró a Jacob y les dijo: —Ellas parecían estar heridas.

Jacob lo miró y solo dijo: —El _Nehann..._

— ¿El _Nehann?—_Carl sonó franca mente desconcertado—.Estamos hablando del mismo _Nehann_?

—Es complicado de contar —les dijo Paul—, pero cierto. El _Nehann, _lo que creíamos que era solo un mito es una realidad para nosotros.

Garrett Thompson apareció con unos vaqueros, camisas y se los pasó, Paul las tomó en el aire, las distribuyó y comenzaron de vestirse.

— ¿Por eso no querías que estuvieran en el otro cuarto? — preguntó John.

—Por eso mismo. Ellas tienen un oído y una vista más desarrollados.

—Me gustaría saber algo más del _Nehann _pero ahora tenemos otras prioridades.

Jacob cabeceó. —Félix Gantt.

—Exacto —dijo Jared—, Félix Gantt.

—Bien, Mike, él ya no debe preocuparte.

— ¿Se metió con quién no debía, no? Y según parece fue una manada de lobos.

—Sí, y más aún, había cuatro Weremindful con ellos, los cuatro a las órdenes de Aro Vulturi. Mike miró a Paul, Aro era su hermano, y si bien no tenían ningún tipo de relación, seguía siendo su hermano.

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando? —le preguntó.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero con ellos son seis los Weremindful involucrados. Y puede, pero no estoy seguro, que los Were tampoco supieran nada, aunque Aro puede no ser tan inocente y que se relacione con una ampliación de sus intereses. Creo que está usando las habilidades de los Were, ofreciéndolos como mano de obra y cobrando bastante por ello.

—Eso lo hace muy peligroso… para todos nosotros —dijo Sam.

—Félix Gantt sabía sobre los Weremindful, y los hombres que acompañaban al que siguió a Jacob hasta la Burbuja también. Quil viajó para hablar con Vulturi. Él nos dirá algo, aún nos quedan amigos allí.

¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

—Después de dejar los SEAL —les dijo Jared—, pusimos una agencia de investigaciones. El gobierno es nuestro mejor contratista, nos pidió ayuda para protegerlos, mientras se hacen cargo de todo, por eso vinimos. Pero no sabíamos que eran ustedes, nos dijeron que

Carlisle Cullen y su nieta estaban siendo amenazados y todo se relacionaba con un gran depósito de uranio. Pensamos que tenía que ver con la reserva de Push. Cuando llegamos nos dijeron que estaban aún en la habitación, cuando se nos informó que alguien había llamado supimos que los estaban vigilando, así que simplemente esperamos y las encontramos. Lo demás lo saben. Bien—completó Jared—, ¿Qué está pasando?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 16

Cuando llegaron a la posada, ellas no estaban allí. Sin decir una sola palabra ambos lo miraron. Jacob cerró sus ojos y dejó a su magia actuar.

—Regresaron a Ketchikan.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Sam—. Voy a matarla.

—Vamos a matarlas —agregó Paul mientras comenzaba a guardar lo poco que habían traído en el bolso. Sam lo siguió.

Cuando vieron que Jacob no se movía lo miraron, preocupados. — ¿Pasa algo más? —preguntó Paul.

—Sí —gruñó Jacob—, Renneesme no partió con ellas.

—Así que se ha rebelado —Sam sonrió—. Imagino que tendré que castigar a Emily, eso mejora sustancialmente el día de hoy.

Paul se dio vuelta buscó su campera y miró a Sam. — ¿Vamos?

—Vamos —contestó Sam—, ¿Los veremos pronto?

—Pronto amigos. Gracias. No tuve tiempo de decirlo, pero gracias.

—Fue un placer —Sam palmeó su espalda y se encaminó a la salida. Paul hizo lo mismo y lo siguió.

Jacob, buscó su bolso, ordenó todo y llamó para alquilar un auto. Cierta personita se llevaría una sorpresa. Un buen cazador debe ser astuto y duro.

Renneesme estaba esperando, sabía qué Jacob vendría por ella. Había ordenado todos los papeles sobre la mesa, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que esos hombres habían entrado intempestivamente a su vida. No podía creer todo lo que había

Pasado. ¿Qué pasaría con ella y Jacob? Había sido todo tan vertiginoso.

Jamás imaginó que algún día se enamoraría. Pero lo estaba. Profundamente. Cuando había sentido ese dolor en la pierna supo que era Jacob, nadie se lo dijo. Nadie le había dicho que amar a un Weremindful significaba sentir lo que él sentía. Era terrorífico.

Casi un desconocido, un extraño. Un hombre… lobo ¿Cuántas cosas más desconocía? Había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que ella y el sexo eran

Absolutamente incompatibles. Nunca había deseado a nadie, ni anhelado lo que ahora sí quería con todas sus fuerzas: un hombre, en su cama, suyo.

Y detrás de eso, una familia, hijos. Alguien a quien amar. Había conversado mucho con Emily y Kim, ellas le contaron durante el viaje como habían conocido a sus hombres, y lo increíblemente sencillo que había sido para ellas aceptar lo que eran.

Y seguía siendo increíblemente extraño. ¡Por dios!, ese hombre manifestaba ser de otra raza. ¿Y la forma en que se había curado? ¿Y qué le habían dicho las chicas? Que eran más fuertes, se curaban

Con rapidez, y tenían un oído extraordinario? _Superchicas, _había dicho Emily que Leah solía decir. Las chicas superpoderosas. Era una verdadera locura.

De repente sintió un auto frente a su pequeña casita. Y sonrió. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta era Bonnie Slater, una de sus compañeras de la escuela, realmente preocupada por su desaparición.

Luego de hacerla pasar y ofrecerle té, le contó brevemente todo lo que había pasado. Hablaba con su amiga Bonnie pero esperaba que Jacob llegara.

Tres horas después Bonnie se había ido y Jacob no había llegado. Cinco horas más tarde Renneesme se había llevado el teléfono a la cama y lo tenía en su regazo. Nadie llamó.

Cuando la noche llegó, Renneesme estaba tremendamente preocupada. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? _No ._Debía descartar esa idea, si le pasara algo ella lo sentiría. A las diez de la mañana no pudo más y se dirigió a Browning, directo a la posada. Ya no estaban allí. Se habían retirado el día anterior después de las dos de la tarde. Habría vuelto con Sam y Paul pensando que ella se iría con Emily y Kim. Se dirigió a su vieja camioneta y marcó el número de Emily.

—Hola, —dijo Emily algo somnolienta, el castigo de Sam había durado toda la noche.

— ¿Emily? Soy Renneesme.

— ¡Nessi! ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Jacob volvió con Sam?

—No, me dijo Sam que se quedaba en Browning. ¿Aún no lo has visto?..-Nessi se quedó pensando unos segundos y de repente comprendió.

—Ese maldito peludo, está otra vez dándome una lección...-Gracias Emily. No te preocupes. Ese felpudo con cerebro me ama y tendrá que venir por mí.

—Por supuesto que lo hará mantenme informada Nessi.

—Lo haré —Nessi cortó. Y se dirigió a su casa. Si ese saco de pelos creía que ella iría por él estaba completamente equivocado. Se lo había dicho, no era una mujer dócil y no haría todo lo que le mandara.

Así que esperaría. Sentada. Jacob vendría por ella. Una semana después Nessi había reducido su vida a trabajar medio día en la escuela, siendo la mejor candidata a maestra zombie del año, llorar durante las noches y putearlo durante las tardes.

Esa tarde no parecía ser muy diferente de las infames tardes anteriores. Así que lo decidió. Iría por él. Llamó pidiendo un pasaje aéreo para Hermosillo, habló con su abuelo, le dijo que iría por Jacob y colgó para armar la valija.

Cuando de repente sintió un pequeño ruido en la sala. Tomó un palo que había empezado a llevar consigo dentro de la casa y salió dispuesta a descargar sobre quien fuera toda su rabia, su dolor y su angustia.

Y se encontró con el candidato perfecto: Jacob. Dios, como lo había extrañado. Maldito hombre. Primero pensó en golpearlo con el palo. De hecho Jacob también pareció que lo pensaba cuando observó sus manos.

Cuando se miró en sus ojos soltó el palo y saltó sobre él. Jacob la recibió en el aire y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo mientras bajaba hasta su boca y la besaba. Un largo, largo beso. Dos segundos después la estaba poniendo sobre su cama mientras intentaba desnudarla. Sus manos con esas uñas curvadas no eran muy diestras pero se la ingenió mientras

Nessi hacía lo mismo con su ropa.

Jacob le quitó la camisa, el sostén, que tiró desprolijamente, luego la puso sobre la cama y le sacó los pantalones y detrás de ellos sus bragas rojas de algodón. Cuando la tuvo desnuda sobre el acolchado de raso en tonos pasteles, Nessi intentó seguir con sus pantalones, pero Jacob no la dejó, la obligó a quedarse allí, sobre su espalda mientras la miraba.

Su mirada quemaba. Había padecido una semana, una semana de tormentos, intentando demostrarle que no podía hacer lo que quería, que tenía que obedecerle, para luego mandar todo al diablo y venir por ella, la golpearía, eso haría. Nada de ausencias como castigos, él no tenía por qué sufrir el mismo castigo, después de todo no había sido él quien se había puesto en peligro.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si los Weremindful que las habían encontrado eran hombres bajo la nómina de Gantt? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si simplemente las hubieran matado? Cuando sintió que ellas no estaban donde debían, cuando sintió el miedo de Nessi sumado al dolor de su herida supo que si la perdía se moriría. Hasta el mismo instante en que llegó a la casa dónde estaban rogó como jamás lo había hecho, que estuviera bien.

Jamás había estado tan aterrorizado en su vida. Y jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpearla que cuando la vio. Y eso lo asustó. Lo asustó la forma en que ella lo controlaba. Porque de repente se había sentido indefenso. Y éste era un sentimiento que no solo nunca había sentido sino que no le había gustado. Porque si él estaba indefenso no habría nadie entre ella y los malos.

Cuando decidió castigarla quiso hacerle sentir algo de lo que había sentido, una muestra para que jamás hiciera algo tan estúpido. Pero había sido la lección más dura que jamás hubiera dado y… recibido.

Verla allí, con esa carita preciosa mirándolo casi sollozando porque no la dejaba tocarlo. Llamándolo con sus brazos abiertos _Jacob _y abriendo para él sus piernas para mostrarle su coño rosado.

Precioso. Podía ver su suave carne rosada entre sus labios, brillaba,

No solo su voz lo llamaba, su cuerpo también lo hacía, cuando miró sus pechos, sus pezones estaban duros, alargados, enormes, como sabía que estarían si los hubiera chupado.

Jacob se quitó los pantalones. Su enorme verga, oscura y larga, tan dura que parecía hierro bruñido se elevaba hacia su abdomen con

Músculos fuertemente marcados, Jacob respiró profundo y le dijo:

—Date vuelta Nessi, ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas...-Nessi obedeció al instante. Se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos y esperó.

Jacob se quedó quieto mirando su culo, sus firmes nalgas, la profunda línea que se abría en su abultado sexo. Su preciso coño chorreaba y sus jugos liberados inundaron sus sentidos. Inspiró con fuerza, llenó sus pulmones.

—Jacob, —reclamó Nessi—, por favor, amor —Nessi giró su cuerpo buscando encontrar su mirada. Y alcanzó a vislumbrar a Jacob. Mitad hombre, mitad lobo. Todo su cuerpo se había llenado de una espesa y sedosa piel, su grandioso pene seguía suave, duro y más grande si fuera posible.

Su rostro había dejado crecer más barba de la que generalmente usaba, sus verdes ojos apenas se veían debajo de engrosadas pestañas. Jacob parecía respirar con dificultad—. Jacob, por favor…

Jacob se perdió, subió sobre la cama, tomó a Nessi de las caderas para sostenerla y se empaló con fuerza, un solo golpe que la obligó a recibirlo por completo. Nessi gritó, pero de puro placer. Su cuerpo rebotó sobre la cama mientras Jacob la sostenía y establecía un ritmo duro que a los

Pocos minutos los sumergió en un orgasmo que los dejó sin aire.

Mientras Jacob se derramaba profusamente en Nessi, comenzaba a hincharse, empujando sus paredes vaginales hasta que ella pensó que le sería imposible contenerlo. El placer explotó sin darles pausa, la energía creció desde donde estaban firmemente unidos, y fue creciendo y expandiéndose por sus cuerpos. Nessi lloraba y Jacob sollozaba. Podían sentir la energía rodeándolos y cubriendo el cuarto.

Jacob no dejaba de eyacular. El placer era intenso y asfixiante y ambos cayeron sobre la cama buscando encontrar algo de aire e intentando recuperar la conciencia. Nessi podía sentirlo fuertemente anidado en su vientre y de repente se sintió feliz, increíblemente feliz, con esfuerzo levantó una mano y buscó alcanzar el barbudo rostro de Jacob.

Jacob la ayudó bajando su rostro hacia ella. Las manos que habían sostenidos sus caderas ahora ahuecaban sus pechos, mientras sus dedos tironeaban de sus duros pezones. Cuando Nessi acarició su rostro le dijo dificultosamente.

—Te… amo Jacob.

—Y yo a ti… bebé, te amo.

Unos minutos después cuando ambos ya respiraban más cómodamente y la energía en el cuarto se había calmado Nessi agregó:

—Y si vuelves a dejarme sola otra vez… me moriré… Jacob, por favor amor, no me vuelvas a dejar sola…

—Lo lamento, bebé, estuve tan asustado… tan asustado que lo único que quería era castigarte.

— ¿Castigarme? ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo? Pues lo lograste. Dime qué quieres y lo haré. Solo dímelo...-Jacob besó su cabeza.

—Quiero saber que siempre estás segura. Solo eso. No quiero volver a siquiera imaginar que algo te puede pasar...-Nessi se movió alejándose de su polla y se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

—Lamento haber actuado impulsivamente. Sentí que debía estar contigo. No quiero estar sin ti. Nunca. Prométeme que jamás volverás a dejarme. Prométemelo y jamás volverás a preocuparte por mí, porque estaré pegada a ti.

Jacob la miró y buscó su boca, metió su lengua en su boca y buscó la suya, la acarició con ternura, la chupó y la atrajo hacia su propia boca. Luego la soltó.

— ¿Es un trato? —le preguntó mirándose en esos oscuros ojos.

—Lo es —dijo Nessi con una enorme sonrisa en su cara— ¿Crees que puedas traer de nuevo a mi lobo?

—Bueno, podrías convencerlo —le respondió.

Nessi comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta colocarse entre sus piernas que se abrieron para darle espacio mientras Jacob miraba como Nessi tomaba entre sus manos su larga polla y comenzaba a lamerla.

Jacob la miraba mientras su cuerpo respondía estremeciéndose. De pronto comprendió quién en esa cama era la presa y quién el cazador.

Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien ser nada más que un conejo. Y mejor que nadie lo supiera. Un Wereconejo sería el hazmerreír de todos sus amigos Weremindful. Pero era delicioso.

FIN

_**HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE:**_

_**LA CACERÍA CASTALIA CABOTT**_

_**Weremindful**_


End file.
